3 paths of life
by CeroZero
Summary: Summary: naruto and naruko are ordinary,happy family with her mom and dad, sasuke and his family were huge company owner and hinata's family's were royal family from generation to generation.but there were secret with naru happy family that must not be revealed. High T rated just to be safe but might be changed into M (depend on how story goes) MODERN FANTASY VERSION OF NARUTO! AU!
1. Chapter 1

A.N:This is my first naruto fanfic so if you found any problem or wrong information with character, please pm me or put It on review! first two chapter is story of first generation of Konoha's. Genre of this story: romance,family,supernatural (later chapter) and little bit of crime. And female Kurama (on naruto's side) and male kurama (on naruko's side) and ooc for somewhat on Hinata and sasuke and itachi

disclaimer: I do not owned naruto and picture that I use as cover iamge

**this: font is name of jutsu or name of weapon**

_this font is when character is thinking_

_**this font is tailed beast**_

(): description of situation

Chapter 1: two stranger

(It was dark,moonless night... And everybody were sleeping peacefully In their house,apartment... Only dead silence were filled in air... Until there were car noises from the Main Street of konoha and dogs were barked due to sudden noises... and car had been stopped on the middle of park and figure stepped out of car... But streetlight were flickering around and soon enough it turned off...man who stepped out of car walk quietly on street... Until library, he stopped in front of main gate of library and lightly pulled door but it was locked...)

Damn it...! Then figure stepped back and digging his pocket, pull out the pistol, and put the silencer in muzzle, and aim at the lock; with short 'pft' 'pft' sound the bullet went through the lock and lock were fell down to floor

(Then another man walk quietly beside the man who tried to unlock door)

'How is it going?' Dark figure asked while he wiping his face.

Finished now we need to get in here as quietly as possible..! Dark figure whispered inaudible, but loud enough to hear it.

Great so... Dark figure tried to stepping in to the door but only got interrupted by the one who unlocked the door.

What now?! He growled and slapping his mate hand.

Wait you should put mask on! There might be security camera in here...! Figure who unlocked door threw mask to this mate.

Oh... Sorry about that... He put his mask on his face and creak the door as gently as he could leaped in with amazing speed and after few moment he jumped, rolled down to the counter duck his head,pull out his gun and shoot at the security camera and camera got smashed and fragment fell down on floor.

Figure dug his pocket and put the earphone on his ear and whispered 'come in the camera had been smashed' and figure leaped in and rolled down,jumped and dived behind counter.

Okay what should we do now? figure asked to mate

'We need to go down to the restricted area and find book about secret route that access to-'but before figure could finish his sentence somebody shouted.

Who's there?! Security officer asked, pointing out his gun at the counter with laser pointer.

'What are you going to do?' Figure asked to his mate.

Hmmmm (pull out his mask) guess I will go... He rise up himself and walked out put his hand in the air.

Who are you and why are you here?! Security officer shouted and put his small flash light to see figure's face and he could clearly see sharingan on figure's face.

Sha...sharingan?!- but before security officer could finish his sentence there were whirling sound effect behind him, and knife were stabbed through into security officer's heart cupped his mouth, as he pulled his knife out of officer's heart,the blood spread out everywhere and his body collapsed on the floor.

What are you going to do with that? Obito? Dark figure asked to the masked man.

Hmm... Maybe I should give this body to orochimaru... He always wants fresh 'subject' for his experiment...! Obito answered, adjusting his mask, and again with the whirling effect on the hole of obito's mask officer's body got sucked in to his eye.

Your sharingan are very handy dark figure smirked and his quiet laugh echoed through the air...

Thanks for the compliment 'Madara-sensei' obito coldly answered and walked through the hallway, stopped in front of door that sign were posted 'restricted area' he smirked and ripped off the sign and whirled himself through the dimension, appear behind the door, attempt to unlock it, but there were beeping sound and red screen were popped up In front of obito.

God damn it...! He growled and took off his mask about half and reveal his sharingan, and laser were went through his eye, with beep sound again the door were unlocked, simultaneously the door were banged and Madara walked in.

What's took you so long? Madara complain.

Sorry about that! Anyway sensei we are here now... This will be written as world's most biggest disaster in the human history...! But the problem is there were millions of book in here...! He whispered,smiled coldly but at the same time frowning.

Let's see... Madara bent down and digging his bag and pull out miniature version of helicopter with controller.

(And there were buzzing sound and helicopter start rose up in the air and search through the millions of book and Madara and obito both look at the screen from the laptop where it connected with cam that attached with helicopter.)

Find it Madara grinned and clicked X button of controller and from the helicopter, the metal string were slowly reaching down to the book and when it touched the book simultaneously wrapped around and pulling out the old,dusty book that written as indescribable language and the helicopter slowly returned to the madara's side, and Madara reached and unwrapping the metal string and blow the book to see title with his own eye.

...! Sensei! Obito growled,coughing due to inhaling the dust.

Shut up obito let me see the title with my own eye...

K098908Y098776U868123U77364B13448868I0877193! We got our objective obito let's get out of here...! Now! Madara holding the book on his hand and getting ready to get out.

What is this book it is only said numbers isn't it? Obito complained

Okay look at these letter what could you see? Madara,showing the title of the book.

K098908Y098776U868123U77364B13448868I0877193! It is just... Wait when I only reading the letters... It's KYUUBI! Obito widened his eye.

Yes we are going to summon 10 other supernatural power beast including KYUUBI in this world, combining them to summon JUUBI and destroy everything that get in our way and re creat this whole world... I mean we could create whole universe..! and become a jinchuuriki of ten tails...! Madara proudly said.

Yes... We will create the world that there will be no hatred,war,greed,violent... We will create the 'peaceful' world...! Obito whispered. And... I could live with rin... Happily ever after... Obito almost shed a tear, but soon become a serious again. I will not fail...!

Anyway we need to get out of here- but before Madara could finish his sentence there were loud alarm echo through the whole library.

Damn it there must be a security system attached with his book! Madara growled and find a tiny piece of metal that attached on back cover,Madara pick it, smash on the ground.

Sensei we must get out of here before police- then win loud thud noise police were burst in to the restricted area, smoke bomb were exploded and every police man were fully armoured, pointing their guns at the obito and Madara with laser pointer.

Freeze right there! drop that book and put your hand in the air! If you made any sudden movement we will not hesitate to shoot you! Leader of officer said through the speaker

... What should we do now? Obito asked.

What should we do? Easy answer (twirling his finger) just kill'em all you know? And metal strin rose from the floor and cut through the police man, and they aimed for madara's head and shoot but Madara already disappeared and re-appear behind them elbowed one of police and knee-kicked right after that and punch straight and kicked swiftly at the same time.

One of police charged with short combat knife to kill him slashing this way and that way. But Madara moved swiftly to dodge them all and jumped in mid air and kicked him straight on his face, smashing his head gear and blood were trickled down under the head gear.

While police were attracted by Madara uchiha obito time spaced himself through the dimension to go outside but detected by 4 policeman, and one of them swung club at him but only got smashed by karate-chopping obito and high kicked him in the air by 360 and elbowed him right away after he landed on his foot, two other officer swung their sword simultaneously right and left, but obito jumped and leaned in mid-air and tangle himself with sword and deflect the sword on the ground with whirling himself to the dimension, appear behind them and stabbed one of officer with knife, pulling it out and 'tomahawked' other officer right on his head;immediately cause officer to fell down and blood were leaked out everywhere.

Last officer pull out his gun and shoot him, but obito de-materialize himself so bullet couldn't harm him, he charged with combat knife but obito 'lariated' (A.N: you know.. Double lariat with killer a and b) him to cause him fell down on the ground hard, suffocating and coughing.

Kuk...'cough' 'cough' who...the...heck... Cough cough... Officer said barely,suffocating and struggle to breathe.

(And obito smirked ignore question and tie him to head to toe and using his time space jutsu to send him to another dimension, along with other dead officer)

Now... Let me check my sensei...! He whirl himself in dimension and when finally hole was closed and disappear as thin air,reinforcement were appeared.

...where is enemy? They asked themselves,dumbfounded.

*while with uchiha Madara'

Hmm... Madara hummed himself while he grabbing throat of leader of officer.

Kuk...! Damn you... Mada- before leader could finish his sentence madara 'snapped' his neck like a twig.

How boring... And where is obito right now did he just fled himself by using **time space jutsu?** Madara growled, his sharingan furiously beamed.

He quietly walked upstairs and peep out from the corner, 34 officer, with 2 detective and 1 sergeant. It might be quite troublesome to Madara.

What an troublesome... he ducked himself and thinking about strategy about 'how could he get out' but before he could come up with strategy,one of officer notice madara's long hair and shouted.

Damn my hair...! He cursed himself and pull out **M1911A** pistol from his pocket and shoot at officer who shouted, with quick scream he fell down to the floor and every police officer took cover himself behind table,counter,wall.

(And there were only intense murderous silent filled atmosphere... Until there were creepy laugh from madara.)

Madara dig through he pocket and found two fragment grenade **M67 fragmentation grenade** and **M68 fragmentation grenade **and find 80 Rounds of **230gr FMJ .45 ACP **Ammo.

Hmmm... This could be interesting...! Madara reloaded his gun,leaped and span around mid-air and shoot at the officer who did not fully cover them-self. And several officer were severally injured and some of them were fatally wounded.

'We need immediate back up right now! this is we need immediate back up!- but before he could finish his sentence the bullet went through the speaker and speaker were fled in mid air smashed on floor.

Okay so 3 down and 31 to go Madara dashed to the table and throw his M67 fragment grenade after few second later it blast with large area and Madara took cover behind couch,and he could see many officer were wounded,died and hurt by fragment of grenade, and Madara took his sniper rifle, **M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle **and sniped 7 officers, and took his assault rifle **Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) **and shoot at another 13 officers.

Now only half of them left- Madara smirked, but from behind him knife were fled behind him,he instinctually turned around and catch at the point of knife and throw back to where it flew and officer who threw the knife were injured on his shoulder but other officers immediately took this as a chance, charged and swung their club,and Madara closed his eye and soon enough from his eye the blood were trickled down through his cheek and he swiftly dodge and counter attacked them by quick jabbed and elbow/high kicked their face and stepped back,open his eye.

**AMATERASU**!

And after he shouted, a jet black flames were formed around where Madara focus on and soon enough it overwhelmed most of library, Madara quickly grab his bag and jumped out of window by curl himself rolled down to the street but when he stand up he immediately got punched by somebody and Madara fell down but quickly got up and jumped backward several time and landed on his foot, and again madara's eye were bleeding and soon enough it overwhelmed person who punched him.

Madara that is not to going to work on me you know? A tanned skin tall man walked out behind his substitute wood clone.

Senju hashirama...! Madara coldly glare at him.

Come on Madara why are you doing this to the village you were the one who build this village with me and hope to grew larger and build peaceful village... Hashirama said.

No... This village,this country,this whole world were full of corruption and evil hashirama! You are only looking at the tree,not the whole forest! No matter what you were kindly doing to this village people going to betray you for their own good! Humans are so fool and childish...! But fortunately there is somebody who could change this world... It is me! Hashirama..! I am going to change the world as I planned...! Project tsuki no me...! With that project I will create ultimate 'peaceful','idealistic' world that I always wanted to... Come...come and join with me hashirama... You will become a god of this world with me...! Madara yelled to his old friend.

...No .. That just sounds so wrong to me... Madara... You are just driving your own greed and vengeance...! Hashirama shouted.

Oh... So... You don't want to join my plan.. Then I have to get rid of you since you are in my way...! Madara charged to hashirama and punched straight on his face but blocked by hashirama's palm and he counter-knee kicked,which Madara stepped back grab his leg and threw him to near building,and hashirama flipped himself in mid-air and focus his feet on building and charged with superhuman speed, but Madara saw through with his mangekyō sharingan, stepped aside and lariat each other and knocked back, screech their feet together and pull out each other's combat knife and clash together,Madara and hashirama clashed few times together and hashirama stepped on madara's knee back flipped 360 and kicked him on his chin, while Madara loss his balance but threw few kunai at him which it blocked by hashirama's wooden style.

Hashirama... You were always being upper side of me... However this time it is not going to same as before.. He threw fragment grenade to him which gave hashirama surprise but blocked by hashirama's wooden style dome, but when hashirama released his dome, he got shot by madara's sniper rifle on his shoulder and his kneel down himself.

You never use your gun... Hashirama... You know..? Because you were so confident on close combat..! That is why you are going to killed by me... Madara pulled out his M1911A pistol and about to pull the trigger hashirama suddenly make a move and knock his pistol on the ground and high kicked him afterward and punching,hooking,jabbing and uppercut him rapidly and pull out the hidden combat knife and slashed across madara's chest...

And blood spread out everywhere...

A.N: this is it guys thank you for reading my story :p be sure to review and if you see any problem please pm me about it and I know it is kinda awkward 'how could hashirama could not dodge speed of pistols and grenade?' Well... Sorry but I just do it like that o.o and even this story is modern fantasy this story going to include all of naruto's world like chakra,tailed beast (but they were in human form exception with their tails) skills (like rasenshuriken,rasengan,chidori,Amaterasu,tailed beast bomb... even genjutsu) basically it is just modern style version of naruto. Lastly I do not very much know about guns and ammunition( I just searching up on google) so if you find something wrong info with gun please pm me :) and see you in next chapter~


	2. fall of kami

Chapter 2 is here please R&R :D

Disclaimer: I do not owned naruto 03o -ㅅ- +Y+ Belongs to kishimoto-San

From last chapter... hashirama suddenly make a move and knock his pistol on the ground and high kicked him afterward and punching,hooking,jabbing and uppercut him rapidly and pull out the hidden combat knife and slashed across madara's chest...

And blood spread out everywhere...

Chapter 2: the fall of kami

Hashi...ra...ma..! Madara succumbed and fell down on ground helpless.

... No you are not Madara. This is just genjutsu that you put on me isn't it Madara? Hashirama turned around look up to the tree.

... You finally notice it hm? Long haired uchiha jumped down, and landed swiftly but perfectly on his feet.

I realize this all environment are also part of genjutsu isn't it? Hashirama gently touched tree that Madara were jumped down and when he touched it, it faded away like drop fell down on water,turned into madara's mangekyō sharingan like illusion.

You are pretty good at genjutsu.. I mean your genjutsu skill are almost same as... Rikudo senin... Hashirama smirked, patted madara's shoulder.

Well...(slap hashirama's hand) thanks for the compliment...! Madara push him away,round kicked on hashirama's face but blocked by hashirama's wrist but Madara spanned and gave another hard round-house kick which it made hashirama lost his balance, uppercut him right after that punch straight on him but simultaneously hashirama kicked him in the gut,but madara's body were faded away,and disappear like mist... Appear behind hashirama, who did not have time to react, and pull out combat knife and thrust & cracking through hashirama's skull and blood spread everywhere... And Madara laughed out until wooden dragon were overwhelmed him.

You just fell for my substitute wooden clone again Madara..! Need more practice on genjutsu you know?! Your genjutsu skill is not even close to rikudo senin...! At the top of dragon's head Hashirama laughed,while he drove Madara into several building,smash him.

Khut...! Madara frowned while he drove by hashirama's wooden dragon,blocking wooden dragon's mouth with his elbow,one foot on the bottom of the mouth and other foot to screech his foot to stop, but due to force of dragon he got kept dragging and dragging until wooden dragon were spat wooden cannon ball at Madara and crush him into top of valley,crush him into cliff,causing huge crater and dusty-fog... And Madara fell down on water and splashed himself,his body were drifted top of water...

Madara let's just stop this meaningless fight should we...? Hashirama kneel down on top of his dragon's head begging for stop fight between him and his old friend Madara.

No...no hashirama not until you are dead... Not until your all hope,happiness,honour,fame brought down by my hand and taken from me... And your stupid village will be completely destroyed and I will re-create 'MY' hidden leaf village... Until then I will not stop fight... You must be brought down by me hashirama- but before Madara could finish his sentence, hashirama jumped down from his dragon's head and lightly touched head, cause it to crack and disappear into dust... And hashirama took his armour off and take off his rank-mark,throw it on water and his armour and rank mark were drowned into deep deep water, and again kneel down on his both knee and begging for stop meaningless fight between himself and Madara.

Please...Madara I do not have any intention to neither harm you or kill you... Can't we just go back to... Like childhood or something? Please Madara...

No Hashirama! How many times I have to argue over is stupid confrontation?! How many times I said 'NO' to you?! Hashirama you are still naïve...! You are only thinking about yourself and your village! Change your perspective to my point of view! Hashirama you are the one who took the Hokage seat which were have to originally belongs to me and the fame and honour you got that have to belongs to my fame! All of it... All of stuff you got there right now were suppose to belongs to me right now! HASHIRAMA! Madara lost his cool and yelled at his childhood friend and after that exhausted and fell down on his knee,punching water with his fist which it create shockwave on water and water got split into half keeping distance from hashirama and himself.

(And atmosphere of battlefield were filled with awkward silent except water from top of cliff were kept running down...)

We will never,ever going to be together again hashirama... Madara said few moment later, get up and pull out he book that about the kyuubi and begin to read,close it.

...?! No...Madara don't tell me that you are going to summon 'that thing' into his world...! No! Hashirama get up as quickest as he could, sprint and dash toward Madara who were weaving a sign.

Come...Come kyuubi...! Come at this world and destroy everything you want kyuubi...! Destroy konoha village...!

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**! Madara shouted and his palm were reaching down to the ground.

Madara stop that- hashirama shouted weaving a his wooden style jutsu,tried to stop him but it was too late...

'I win this round hashirama' Madara grinned, and his palm were almost touched the ground but simultaneously interrupted from above,hooking his arm with person who interrupt him,dragging out to the distance and Madara rolled down on top of water,but after few moment he flipped himself and landed softly on his feet but from the bottom of water hashirama's 2 rectangular wooden style block raised up sharply,wrapped & strain madara's body and keep ascending and ascending until it reached top of cliff.

Damn...damn you... Hashi...ra...ma...! Madara beamed his eye and his switch sharingan to mangekyō sharingan and shouted **AMATERASU**- but before Madara actually could activate it, person who interrupt him elevate himself to top of the cliff and wrapped his eye with piece of rags cause Madara to lose his focus and person immediately weaving his seal jutsu and punched on madara's gut so Madara could not use any of ninjutsu or genjutsu.

*Huff...*huff... What...are you... Madara coughed.

Tobimara! Senju shouted and elevate himself with his wooden style.

My big Brother... White haired shinobi muttered... Punch his older brother with all of his strength,cause senju to fell down and coughing and suffocating for breathe.

What... Are you... Doing...? Senju coughed.

You were such a stubborn nee-san! Madara uchiha is no longer Madara that we knew! He is nothing but world wide wanted-criminal! Why are you trying to push yourself too hard for this trash-bastard like him?! Tobimara's tone were mixed with anger and complaining and disappointment to his brother but senju only gave him deadly glare at his brother and white haired shinobi could feel the murderous atmosphere of his brother that created around him and it was almost life threatening just like formed as spear or arrow something like that.

... Damn it but as member of second hokage and chief-commander of police officer as konoha's village I shall bring you to court and judge your crime and record all of your criminal record from now on uchiha Madara is no longer had freedom or any of right to stepping outside of prison and he will be watching over with surveillance camera and wiretaps and 24/7 of guard. Tobimara said dryly.

Tobirama... Senju said in pleading tone.

Brother, I am doing this for sake of village and people of konoha do you understand? Tobirama said.

... Alright senju create dome of wood and let it float in mid-air beside him and walk back with his most trustful friend & his younger brother.

Oh before we go we need to retrieve the book- senju said turned around and see mask man appeared in front of him kicked in the gut to send him few distance but senju stabilize himself with his wooden style.

Who the heck are you...! Senju hashirama growled and charged at him attempt to gave him hard,straight punch on his face to smashing mask into tiny pieces but mask-ed man de-materialize himself to let senju go through his body and senju lost his balance and rolled down on ground.

'He...de-materialize himself?!'

Hmm... Despite of being kami of uchiha sensei actually lost to senju hashirama who got title of 'legendary shinobi kami of konoha' well.. It doesn't matter right now i got this book from now on I am going to be the one who finish the project of tsuki no me...! Mask man said coldly and use time space jutsu to move into another dimension.

...! Hey! Wait- Tobimara shouted and charged at him but interrupt by senju.

No... He moved into another dimension we can't do anything about that that is limit technique of himself with his own sharingan we can't do anything about it... Senju sighed and explained.

Another Madara uchiha...! Damn! What a pain in the ass! Tobimara complained and disappeared with blur.

Hey watch your language! Senju pointed out also disappear with blur along with his wooden style of dome which it contain restrained Madara.

When they were almost reached on main entrance of konoha hashirama picked up cell phone(got waterproof case so it didn't broke) and called somebody and after few minute passed and truck were arrived in front of them.

You must keep going no matter what obstacle in front of your truck,this truck is specially designed that could destroy any object that in your path. if there is any police that tried to charge you with breaking the law,show this medal to whispered while he handing tree-shaped medal that letter with H.

...! Sir this is medal of - but before driver could replied tobimara shouted.

There must be no question about order from above you must obey it no matter what and beside this 'thing'... Is very important that must be arrived in less than 1 hours okay?! otherwise... Tobimara pulled out pistol, glock 22 with silencer and shoot right beside his neck, shattering piece of glass that hanged around in twig.

YOU WILL HAVE SAME FATE AS THAT GLASS GOT THAT? Tobimara coldly glare at him which it caused driver trembling and make him hurry to the door and make him drive as fast as he could.

You don't need to threatening him like that you know hashirama sighed.

Let's go we are going to be late on our daily meeting.

(everyone was waiting for return of first homage and second hokage and when hokage showed up themselves with blur and calmly walk down the entrance of konoha every people watched hokage's movement and after hokage passed konoha's entrance, they gave them loud cheer and claps to their hokage which they returned as waving hand, and immediately black limousine were droves in front of them and from inside bodyguard stepped out and opened door for 2 great legendary hokage and once hokage got in,he closed door and drove them back to hokage's office while dome that contain 'strained' Madara picked up by special designed truck that sealing any kind of chakra once somebody get in, and droves into underground secret court that only few highest class people knew.)

'_Where they take me in..? God damn it I was careless about tobimara... He got me this time...! How could I get out of here anyway...?' Madara thought and attempt to weaving the hand seal,but when Madara tried to moving his hand and his leg, the wooden block and curse seal strained him more and more until paralyze Madara...'_

Wise choice you got there hashirama... Madara frowned and switch to his mangekyō sharingan, and closed his eye and after few moment his eye were start to bleeding and trickle down on his pale cheek.

**AMATERASU**!

(But instead of black flame were burning up the whole truck Madara could feel his eyes were getting throbbing and from the centre of his chest something were burning inside of him and he start to suffocate himself and quickly release his mangekyō sharingan to normal state the burning feeling inside of him were gone...)

... FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK! that damn tobimara put chakra disorder jutsu on my chakra system...! damn him! Madara screamed in frustration and trembled in wrath and irritation that he can't casting any kind of jutsu. His body become numb and his mind were being absent mind. When Truck stopped Madara snapped out of his mind try to analyze himself with hearing and his 'beast' instinct and his mind were scrambled,all of possibility guessing running down on his brain per 1 million kilometre per second.

Am I...going to be end like this...? I am uchiha Madara..! The kami of uchiha's clan... This can't be happening... This can't- but madara's thought were interrupted by something very similar force.

this feeling ... It is time space jutsu..! Obito is here...! Madara grinned.

Sensei... Rest there we'll in those comfortable wooden bed..? Obito mocked on him.

You...little son of a- but before Madara could finish his sentence he felt very different from his body... His eye throbbing non-stop and his body become so much weakened and older and older... His face and hair turned into more like elderly look.

Damn this... So this is the third seal that freaking tobimara put on... Obito I only had few minute left before my body were actually break down... I... I must tell you the project of tsuki no me... Madara begin to tremble...

Sensei...! Is there anything I could do...? Obito asked in surprise

No... There is nothing you can do- but before Madara could finish his sentence, he felt something different with his eye...

What...is this...feeling...?! Madara asked himself,felt overpowering chakra with his eye.

Sensei...! Your eyes! Your eyes were more like circled pattern and light purplish coloured...! become... **RINNENGAN**...! Just like rikudo senin's eye...! Obito said.

**RINNENGAN**?! Then I could break this seal- but before Madara could weave the sign, he fell down on ground and his vision become black..

Damn... I finally got power same as rikudo...senin... And... With...this power... I could finish... Project tsuki...no...me... Obito... You must... Act as me... You must...tell other.. people...that you are...me...Madara...uchiha...! Huff*...huff* ...and .. Take my eye... And transplant to... Red haired boy... There will be...boy...that...who...will resurrect...me...from the...dead... Obito... Manipulate him well... But be careful...he will have... Power of eye that same as mine- then Madara finally lost his consciousness.

I will...do it for you... Sensei just wait there and rest in peace... And you will be resurrected again kami of uchiha clan...! Obito said before he take madara's eye and put it onto beaker and filled with clean specialize water and time spaced himself again...

A.N: That is it for chapter 2! :p kinda short chapter and rushed 030 :d and I know you guys are going to complain about first chapter and second chapter like 'what is the point of these 2 chapter filler arc or something ?3? but this chapter is really important for future chapter of this story so please bear with it and next chapter is going to be about minakushi & naru naru ! So please stay tuned for next chapter thank you for reading my story and please leave review&follow and see you in chapter 3


	3. Daily school life! But a bit different

Disclaimer: I do not owned naruto okay...? I wish I could O/0

A.N: the grade of naruto's and Hinata and sasuke's are grade 11 and naruko's and hanabi were grade 9 and currently I am only grade 9 student in high school so please be generous about wrong info and English is not my first language, sorry for bad grammar,punctuation,spelling :(

Chapter 3: daily school life! but a bit different

(It was sunny days and there was no clouds on the sky it was beautiful Monday morning.)

TO...! There were faint voice... From somewhere...

RUTO...! Then again.

NARUTO JUST WAKE UP YOU BAKA! how long are you going to sleep?! huh?! It Is already 7:30! Red haired woman burst thorough naruto's room and hit his head with frying pan.

Oowwwwwwiiiiiiiii! A blonde boy with sapphire eyes screamed in pain and jumped out of bed.

Mom..! That was really hurt ya'know! Blonde boy pouted.

oh please naruto no 'ya'know' at the end of sentence you really inherit my bad speech pattern ya'know? Red haired women sighed,lowering her 'deadly(?)' frying pan

Mom you just say ya'know! So Why am I not allow to say that then?! Naruto complained.

That's because my stupid old habit! Red haired women pinched his son's cheek so hard that leaves her fingerprint on his cheek, and assuming her son were fully awoke, she got out of naruto's bed and began to walk downstairs.

Oh naruto before you eat your breakfast, could you please awake naruko? Kushina shouted while she flipping fried egg on her frying pan.

Yes mom... Naruto replied lazily... Why do I have to awake her every morning? Geez... Naruto sighed and opened her sister's door.

WAKE UP LAZY PRINCESS! Naruto shouted as loud as he could, which it startle naruko and make her tumble down the bed with her foxy blanket.

Ggggrrrrrrrr...! Onii-chan! a blonde girl who had similar appearance with naruto throw her pillows at her older brother furiously.

Calm down lazy princess! Mom said we need to get hurry for school otherwise we will be late and when we were late... I just don't want to guess what will happen to us... Naruto shivered.

I...I don't want be late on school... I just remembered that mom pinched our ears so hard that my precious ears almost ripped off from my head.. Naruko rubbing her ear gently.

Anyway let's go down to kitchen. Whoever get to first got 2 sunrise fried egg 'Kay? Naruto said.

(Then 2 blonde's eyes were beamed and they almost 'flashed' to downstairs.)

I am arrived first Onii chan! Mom could I get two fried egg- but before she could finish her sentence, pancake were fled in mid-air and landed on naruko's face.

Hahaha Baka! you literally didn't see that one?- Naruto laughed but his laughter were ended up by 2 sausage chocked in his mouth.

Silence! Naruto and naruko! You guys were too loud the neighbour's are going to complain again... Red haired women sighed.

Well well... Let them just fool around kushina they are still just a kid you know... A tall blonde man said in gentle-tone while he back hugged her wife.

Mi...minato..! Kushina stuttered while she blushed like red tomato.

Dad we know you love mom so much and those were perfect 'romantic moment' but sorry for interruption, we don't want be late on school... Naruto said after he swallow sausage and dry coughed.

Oh... Sorry naruto I never thought about that... Minato smiled and let go of her adorable wife and sat on the table.

(5 fried eggs and 8 pancakes with maple-syrup,4 bowl of cereal with blueberry and raspberry,3 sausage and 4 bacon strips and orange juice and milk.)

itadakimasu! naruto and his family said simultaneously happily and begin to eat their breakfast in comfortable silence... Until minato decide to turn on the tv for news.

(When minato turn on the tv, there were many program that talking about criminal who commit the crime and new law,that restriction of ninjutsu & genjutsu,along with weapon restriction.)

Oh my~ in these day all people were just thinking about the money,Money and money they don't care about other people's happiness..! Kushina said after she sip a orange juice from her cup.

... Mom what is ninjutsu...? I mean I know people kept talking about ninjutsu and genjutsu but I never actually see them... Naruko said in curiosity while chewing her pancake,but her question were cut off by kushina.

Naruko you will be late for school..! Kushina said in hurried-voice and naruto and naruko finish their meal,put away in sink and hurried in their room to wash themselves and change for school.

Kushina... Minato said in serious tone.

What is it honey? Kushina asked gently.

. . . How old naruto and naruko right now? Minato asked.

They were both 16, i mean naruko is 14 but due to her birthday she rounded to 15. But why? Kushina now notice minato's serious atmosphere.

Shouldn't we tell them about our- but before minato could say more, kushina held her knife and grip it so hard that her knuckle turned into white.

No not yet... Just...just when both turned into 20 and when they were ready to live on their own... Kushina said inaudible voice.

... Ya maybe you are right... Sorry for bothering you... Please forget about this conversation... Minato apologize, hugged her tightly again ROMANTICALLY and returned to his room to get change for his job.

(Then there were argument between naruko and naruto.)

(Naruko wore yellow t shirt with signs 'I know I am hot so go wipe your drooling' and wore short blue skirt that cover top of her thigh, and she wore orange with black stripe jacket and wore pink and sky blue pair sneaker)

(Naruto wore black shirt that half of his shirt were covered with white dot and at the middle of shirt there were quote 'humans are so much interesting' with apple and he wore white and black with deep hoodie that enough to cover his most of face and he put his cap that comically designed;his dark blue jeans with few chain hanging around his pants and naruto wore white/red sneaker.)

Oni-chan walk a little faster! I need to be on the bus at 8:40! I wanna sit with- but before naruko could finish her sentence, she cut off by naruto's sudden question.

Eh~? Who is it? Hm? Who is it? I never know that my little sister had a big crush on school~ ya'know? First sight and you just fell in love with somebody... Eh...? You need help on planing a date or something? Naruto sarcastically poke his sister's cheek;gave her pervert grin but ended up getting punched by her sister and tumbled down the stairs.

Oni-chan is such an idiot! I don't even have boyfriend and I am not interest in any boys in my class! I just want sit with my best friend! Blonde girl shouted and burst out of door.

(And school bus were arrived and she quickly jumped in and say 'hello' to the bus driver and searching through any empty seat that she could sat on and she sat on the random seat put her bag beside her and immediately fell into sleep)

(And naruto laying on the floor for few minute until kushina finished her dish washing and changed into her workplace suit)

Naru...to.. Please could...you check what TIME it is...? kushina's hair were slowly rose up and her inner side of kushina slowly woke up and kushina' eyes were beamed like predator.

Mom... You are beautiful as always... Ya'know...? And it is 8:45 right now if I start sprint as fast I could I might could get in class without being late I swore mom...Naruto began to excuse himself,slowly get up and get ready to run.

NARUTO! Kushina finally explode and naruto start sprint as fast as he could and kushina chased him down.

(And after few minutes later)

Mom...wait mom knife...! Knife on your hand! Just...just drop that knife! Naruto peek over his shoulder and screamed,sprint faster.

(Then kushina stopped immediately and gave quick look on her hand, and naruto use that chance to get away. Kushina shocked about she was holding kitchen knife all the way down home to middle of street) but when kushina were spaced out until minato drove his car beside kushina and when he opened window he literally surprised her wife held 'KITCHEN KNIFE' on the middle of the street.

...um... Ho...ney? Minato sweat dropped and whispered to hot tempered wife.

(Hm?! Kushina jumped and quickly turned around, and she could see his husband awkwardly smiled at her.)

Ha...ha..ha... Umm... Kushina just jump into my car before anybody else see you... And please just throw that knife out please. Minato said before unlocked the door.

Oh...ya thank you minato... hot tempered women dropped her kitchen knife at the nearby trash can and hopped into the car, and when she gets in and put seat belt on they drove off to the workplace.

(While with naruko)

Up...! Somebody shouted at her.

Wha~ wha~ wha~ what~?! Naruko said in half-sleep irritation tone.

Just get up you bitch! Pink-Red haired girl shouted in naruko's ear which it startle naruko and open her eyes instantly and glare at pink-red haired girl.

Just get out of that spot you blonde stupid bitch... This seat belongs to sasuke kun...! Red haired girl should while she pushed glasses up.

Why do I have to get out of here?! I was the one who sat on this seat first..! Just sit somewhere else okay? Naruko replied coldly.

It cause pinkish-red haired girl angry and she was about to drag her out of sit but blackish onyx eyed handsome boy gently tap on his fan girl and coldly say 'Karin let's just seat somewhere else shall we?' Then all of sudden Karin changed her attitude and sat on very back of the sit.

But onyx eyed boy put his lips on naruko's ear and whispered 'sorry about being rude to you miss u.z.m.a.k.i. N.a.r.u.k.o.-chan and sasuke left,sat beside his one of fan girl, Karin. And naruko could feel her cheek were turned into light pinkish blush.

Damn it no...no...no...no..no...no...no! NO! If I blush here then I will be same as those crazy fan girls! Naruko struggled not to blush, and when she about to explode, her best friend hanabi hyuuga.

Oh you are here hanabi naruko smiled warmly to poker face her embarrassment.

Hi naruko how are you did you finish your homework that gave it to us? Hanabi said.

(And naruko's mind were overflow with millions of excuse and she suddenly felt her brain's iq got increased drastically.)

I did but I only need to finish... A FEW questions... Okay I didn't do it... Naruko pouted

Well... We have gym on every Monday with guy sensei so we can't even do quick rush homework... I would love to gave you my homework so you could copy it from mine but unfortunately- before hanabi could finish her sentence, naruko interrupt her.

No... You don't need to do that hanabi... If my grade decrease because of this, then i will just accept this... Well my mom going to scold on me but I can 'endure' it. Naruko smiled like some kind of funny joke, but actually naruko were depressed and disappointed to herself that she forgot to do her homework.

Yes...I could... I... Just don't care about... This...damn...grade... But I don't want... Disappoint my parents either... Naruko thought herself while she talking with her best-friend,smiling. But she was crying inside... Until somebody talk to her.

Hey naruko let me help you with your homework thing. I bet I could finish them in less than a minute. Sasuke smirked and brushed his hand once, while he cut his fan girl's annoying talking.

Oh no thank you . You don't even need to bother to talk to me. Now please take care more about your fan girls they were so annoying that I want to punch their mouth so they wouldn't talk about your PRETTYFACE. Now please excuse me. Naruko poker faced and step out of school bus and say thank you to bus driver before she get off win her best friend. Leave bus driver into his own la-la land.

...that girl... pretty interesting... I talked to lots of girls but this is the first time that I actually rejected by girls with their own feeling... or is it just tsundere...? sasuke smirked and thought himself, get off bus and snapped at bus driver to snap out of from his own fantasy land.

Excuse me but please don't daydreaming while you drive I am telling you for 'OUR' safety matter. And actually this is my first time that I am in school bus and I think I have to change our bus driver... With one of my sarcastically said, get off for the bus, leaving upset bus driver behind.

And Karin quickly walk beside sasuke holding sasuke's arm but often get pushed off by sasuke's annoyance.

(While with naruto)

*Huff* *huff* *gulp* is... Is she still... After me? Naruto still sprint in full speed and peek on his shoulder.

(But he could not see his scary mother from behind him.)

Eh...? She is not...here...? Really..? Honestly? Honddo? Naruto widened his eye and collapsed on his back and relaxing his leg for 23.5 seconds for 1 minute 35.6 seconds of lighting speed sprint in order to not get late or inexcusable absent on attendance.

Ah... I really hate my lazy brain...if I only could get up faster... If I... I hope there were somebody ride me to school... Naruto sighed and get up but collapsed due to overusing of his leg and he could feel his leg were throbbing and go numb.

Damn...never mind I don't care if I late on class anyway... Kakashi sensei were always late even when I arrived like 9:20 *3* naruto pouted.

(Then he hear car stopped beside him and somebody in the car opens the window, and a man with brown hair, which is short, with backwards spikes and featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined and he wore the Hyūga clan's signature black kimono.)

Rolls Royce...?! Holy pork ramen with Menma...! Wait...Uh... Who are you...? Naruto asking him with half curiosity and half surprise.

Mr may I ask you if you are one of student from konoha highschool?

...yes? Naruto awkwardly smiled. Still surprise there were human with featureless white eyes but struggle to hid his surprise.

Well then could you please escort us to konoha highschool? Driver said politely.

O...Kay? But am I even allow to sit on this... Rolls-Royce?! C'mon I am just ordinary highschool kid?! I do not have right to be on these kind of expensive car- but driver stared at him blankly and sighed and talk to somebody at the back sit, and after few seconds later the door opened automatically.

Okay kid hop in otherwise my lady going to be upset...! Driver coldly stare at him.

You serious about...this..? Me like low person could get in to this car..? Naruto gulped.

Get in or you are dead and according to my calculation if you not get in here less then 5 seconds I will close the door and leave behind is you must run to school as fast you could, even you do, you will going to be late 10 minute behind. So just get in my lady allows you to get in here. Driver explained.

Uh... Thank you sir...! and naruto leaped into car.

(And at the moment he stepped in he could smell of lavender flower with mixture of cinnamon.)

Why is smells so good in here..? I really feel left out :0 naruto awkwardly smiled and sat down uncomfortably.

Please sit down with relaxation... A lavender girl with featureless eyes girl said in gentle-tone

Hmm? Oh I forget to say 'Thank you ma'am- but before naruto could finish his sentence he just awed how beautiful 'lady' was. She wore peach coloured off shoulder shirt that reveal her smooth,sexy milky left shoulder,her mid-length lavender-blue skirt,And like driver she also had featureless eyes but it was a bit closer to the white-violet colour eye and her silky,waist length blue hair was so adorable that naruto were struggle to not to touch it. And overall appearance she was the HOT GIRL that naruto were always dreamed about and when naruto compare to Sakura, his long life time crush were nothing, well, she was attractive too but compare to her the beauty gap between lady and Sakura was sky and earth. And when sun shone around lady, naruto widened his eye and momentarily thought it was angel from the sky)

She...she is beautiful... I wonder if i ever could ask her out-but naruto's daydreaming were cut off by lady's sudden question.

Um... Could you please tell us your name? Lady politely asked.

Uh...oh Ya... Um... M-my name is na-naruto uzmaki ma- ma'am! Her voice... Just like an angel...Naruto stuttered and smacking his head for stuttering like an idiot

Well my name is hinata Hyūga. Pleasure to meet you naruto. She introduced herself shyly but very well mannerism-tone

Hyūga..? Wait my sister's best friend is from hyūga's family! Naruto excitedly shouted which gave surprise to hinata.

Really? Hanabi actually made friend? Well I am not surprise she is much self-confidences than me... Hinata thought herself but snapped out of it when naruto apologize to her.

Um... Sorry my lady I shouldn't talk loud in front of high class person. Naruto lowered his voice and scratch back of his head.

No it's okay I actually never met somebody like you..in my life... Hinata gave small smile to naruto which make naruto blush like strawberry colour.

Naruto? You okay? Hinata scotch over to naruto's side and put her soft,cool hand on naruto's HOT BOILED forehead.

Hmm?! I am totally fine my lady don't worry about me! naruto said and gave her big smile like an idiot.

Really...? Hinata asked.

Then suddenly there were random student who ran In front of car, without notice car was there, he screamed and jumped off and driver stomp on break quickly which it cause losing balance and drifted,make donut around road.

Ugh... (He opened window and shouted to student 'watch where you going!' And he lowered his voice down Lady hinata we were arrived at konoha highschool- but driver widened his eye, his lady hinata were hugged tightly by naruto.

... Hina...ta... sama? Driver asked.

Ko I am okay actually naruto kun tried to protect me please there were bad intention about it okay?

Any...way we are here ma'am please allow me to go office and handing in a transferring sheet. Kō glared coldly at naruto, who felt so much guilty to hugging hinata all of sudden.

(And kō stepped out with dozens of paper and let hinata and naruto out and locked door, and naruto guides hinata and kō into the main office.)

Um... Ma'am please forgive about hugging you, my greatest apologize to you ma'am I really shouldn't do that it was really rude- but naruto whispered but his lips were silenced by hinata's finger.

...no you don't even need to bothered about it... Actually... You are the first one who... Were really gentle and kind to me...I really love to hang around with you... Hinata said quietly,at the end of sentence she spoke inaudible voice.

Uh... I beg you pardon ma'am? Naruto whispered again.

I... I really- hinata lightly blushed into pink but her sentence were cut off by kō.

Hinata sama you are allow to get into class now. Kō bowed.

... Naruto could you please show me around school? Hinata asked.

Okay ma'am and naruto jumped off from chair and opened door for hinata.

(But when naruto about to leave office,kō walk to naruto and whispered on his ear.)

Uzmaki naruto if you dare to flirt or do something bad thing to hinata sama I swore to kami that I am going to kill you..! Kō whispered and activating byakugan and deactivate it when he finished his sentence.

O...okay sir you could count on me. Naruto sweat dropped.

Well then have a nice day hinata sama I will be back at 3:30 kō bowed again to hinata and leave the school ground.

Hinata sama what class you got? Let me escort you there and I could go back to my class haha... Naruto gave her smile.

I got English for you?

Hinata sama you are in same class as me! Great let me introduce my friends then! Naruto gave her foxy grin and hinata blushed.

Good and naruto hinata stopped energetic blonde on the way.

Yes? Hinata sama? Naruto gave her questioned face.

Please don't put 'sama' at the end of my sentence. It's just makes me uncomfortable... Hinata said shyly. Just called me as hinata...

Okay hinata sa- I mean hinata... Naruto said awkwardly.

And he burst through the door and shouted ALRIGHT GUYS WE HAD NEW STUDENTS HERE! HER NAME IS HINATA HYŪGA BE SURE TO NICE AT HER AND WELCOME HER 'KAY?!

And everybody just whispered and laughed sarcastically to him like 'okay that idiot had another pathetic excuse for being late again. Everybody were laughed until beautiful girl walked in.

YOU FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME... SHE IS FUCKIN' HOT all of boys immediately blushed and combed their messy hair with their hand and cleared their voice.

Hello my name is hinata Hyūga pleasure to meet you. Hinata said quietly but loud enough to everybody could hear it.

(Then naruto just sat on the at his chair and opens English textbook on random page, so I could pretend he wasn't late for class. And when he about to get out from his sit, he notice hinata sat beside him.

Great...! Now this is my chance to talk to her! Naruto were about to say something to hinata but the door were opened and a person with silver hair and hid his eye with protecter walked in.

Yo~ class what up... Silver haired man said in flat,lazy tone

Kakashi sensei we had new student here pink haired girl shouted excitedly.

Oh...? Well okay uh... Blue hared girl...and featureless eyes... That must be from Hyūga's family... Kakashi thought himself. Could you please introduce yourself?

She already did! A blonde girl shouted.

No... Not just a name but full official introduction please... Ma'am?

(And hinata stand up, and said quietly. my name is hinata Hyūga, from the one of great three family,and In less than 2 years I will become heiress of Hyūga family pleasure to meet you everybody... Hinata quickly sat down but quietly.)

Okay that's it so let's continue on our English lesson eh~? Kakashi said lazily.

And English lesson went somewhat lazily and slow but his lesson were flawless so hinata pay close attention to what kakashi said... While naruto just cover himself with textbook and daydreaming about hinata in la-la land.

Okay miss Hyūga will you please translate it? Silver haired teacher asked to transferred student and just like a miracle naruto instantly open both of his eye and pay close attention to what Hinata say.

And hinata gulped and nervous, but naruto gave foxy smile to hinata which it gave her encouragement.

'At the time he was about to collapse, he shouted and begging to the god 'please... Please let me finish my work...! Please let me finish this work so I could rest I peace without any worries... Amen. Then a man collapsed on ground and rain drop soaked his body.' Hinata flapped around pages and read perfectly on what textbook said.

That was perfect translation miss Hyūga but you gave me no surprise because you are from one of three great noble family, you are pretty smart... Kakashi gave her his eye smiled.

(Then bell ranged loudly and even before student could move kakashi almost flashed off to teacher's office so he could read his icha-icha paradise.)

Whoa... Hinata I never thought you are that smart...! Naruto awed again to hinata, she was so smart... Unlike him.

Thank you naruto you are the first one who compliment about my study. Hinata gave him small smile.

No literally you are so smart! I wish I could be smart as you... Naruto sighed.

Well... Naruto would you like to come over to my place? I could teach you English if you want... Hinata smiled warmly.

Re...really? Really?! Hontoni?! I would love to come over to your house hinata! Naruto got overexcited and again, accidentally hugging with over-enjoyment.

Ummm... Naruto... Hinata gulped blushing red as Apple.

Hmm? What's the matter? And naruto notice that everybody watching him and hinata.

Hey look what we got...! A new love bird had been formed! Pink haired girl shouted.

You betcha Sakura hinata you and naruto looks so cute together! Blonde girl agreed.

Okay... Could you please quiet down a little? I am trying to sleep a boy with ponytail yawned and slept on his desk.

Okay hinata-chan could we head to cafeteria? Naruto gave her small smile and grip her hands as gently as possible, and sprint towards to the cafeteria with blush of embarrassment.

(with naruko)

C'mon is he actually going to do my homework?! No way! Naruko kept biting her nail while she jogging on lap.

Hey naruko you okay? Hanabi spirnt beside her and give her questioned look.

Oh...I actually don't know that sissy senior are actually doing my homework... I mean come on this is too unrealistic! Naruko jogged a bit faster while she said it.

Well... I just think about that sissy senior concerning about your home work...? I don't get it either... Maybe... Maybe he...likes you naruko! Hanabi sarcastically whispered, made a squeak.

Don't even dare to talk about that hanabi he was the one who made lots of fan girls crying, he is the trash who toying with girl's pure love! I hate those kind of person..! Naruko growled.

Okay this is it my 'youthful' class! go get change now...! A thick black eyebrows sensei shouted and running to the boys change room to see his 'youthful' student, rock lee.

Finally..! We are out of endless lap of jogging..! Thank goodness! Naruko mumbled and went into girl's change room.

(After she got change, she saw a black car drifting, making donut print on school's property)

What the heck? Naruko widened her sapphire eye.

(At that time with sasuke)

If ABCD is a square and ABE is an equilateral triangle, then what is the measure of BFC? Sasuke read question and with simple smirk sasuke wrote down the answer as 14 and sasuke put down the note "naruko the reason why I put this answer is because formula could be 1+1, 1+2, 1+3, 1+5 1+7, 1+9, 2+3, 2+5, 2+7, 2+9, 3+9, 5+9, 7+9, 9+9. Well If you still don't understand just come at cafeteria so I could teach you more about it" and sasuke closed book and about to stand up but got interrupt by bear hug from Karin.

Karin get off from me right now...! Sasuke coldly said.

Oh please sasuke let me hug you like this just for this period... I really love your fresh scent and your... Beautiful face... Karin's hand running down through sasuke's face and hair, she closed it up to inch to inch which makes Karin blushed totally red as tomato.

Now... Let me kiss- but before she meet her lip with sasuke, sasuke harshly pushed her lip and push her to the ground.

Get away from me you- but before sasuke could finish his sentence he felt presence of somebody and when he turned around, he could clearly see shocked blue sapphire eye, and naruko burst through the door and take her homework from sasuke's hand and slapped hardly across harem prince's face.

YOU...SO YOU WERE LITERALLY DISGUSTING SENIOR AFTER ALL! Naruko shouted and burst out of classroom.

I FUCKING HATE YOU! UCHIHA SASUKE! Blonde girl screamed across hallway.

(everybody just staring at sasuke, shocked about 'blonde girl' were dare to hit precious UCHIHA SASUKE's face. And they quickly act like nothing happens and doing their business when sasuke gave deadly glare at his classmate, but they whispered about incident)

'...so he finally got bitch slap...!'

'Oh...poor sasuke he was so handsome and cool like his last name uchiha but now what? He is nothin but pathetic who got bitchslap from blonde girl'

'What a show...'

'LOLZ finally that annoying son of a bitch got quiet down'

But sasuke pretend not to care about what his classmate said,and he picked up his phone and about text to his bodyguard to bring her to 'private room' so he could teach her lesson but when he about to send it, again somebody burst in class and shouted.

SASUKE! A blonde hot tempered teen leaped at him, tried to punch him but easily blocked by sasuke's grip and throw blonde teen to the nearby chair.

What is it dobe? Picking on fight with me? Sasuke said with irritation.

You son of a bitch...! you dare to make naruko cry?! I saw my sister...! I saw her tears running down on her cheek when she sprint beside me... And I heard that she FREAKING HATE YOU, DISGUST ABOUT YOU sasuke...! naruto leaped at him and knock him down, and punching sasuke's face with full of rage but sasuke spat blood on naruto's face and kicked him in the gut and tackled at him simultaneously,grip on naruto's shirt and slam him to the ground but naruto twist sasuke's ankle and sasuke jumped and put distance between him and himself.

Naruto kun...! Hinata ran to naruto's side.

Hey you, blue hair girl. Are you naruto's girlfriend? Sasuke said full of rage but hinata could hear he tried to held his anger as much as possible.

Umm I am just his friends- but before hinata could finish his sentence, sasuke interrupt.

Urusai...! Tell him that don't ever,EVER pick fight on me... Otherwise he will end up being dead as meat... Sasuke growled and burst out of class room.

Naruto kun... Hinata confusingly stare at naruto and door sasuke left

Damn that... Sasuke...! Naruto raged,tried to get up but lose balance and fell down on floor.

Okay naruto kun let's go to nurse's office shall we? Hinata said with full of concerning and care and tried to take him to nurse's office but naruto interrupt her.

No thank you hinata... I... I am okay for some reason I could heal faster than other people... Naruto gave her foxy smile and get up

Come on Hinata we don't want waste our break time like this? Hm? Naruto get off from hinata's hugging, and holding her hand tightly.

(With sasuke in washroom)

Damn...damn damn damn damn damn damn it! Sasuke angrily washed his face for cooling down but raged again and punched mirror with his fist, and from his fist the blood soaked on glass and his knuckle.

... How is the happening...? I just.. I just... Okay fuck this I don't care about that bitch naruko ... Sasuke, pissed off and turned around but in his mind the picture of naruko's smiling were flashed around.

God damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?! Sasuke cried out and collapsed on his knee, whispering don't tell me... Don't tell me that I just got big crush on her... Why the hell picture of naruko kept flashing around my head?!... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Sasuke again cried out in irritation.

(Then wash door's opens and naruto walks in, and they just glare at each other...)

Hey dobe... I mean naruto... Sasuke said in almost pleading tone.

_What the hell is wrong with him?! _Naruto thought himself on his head what? Naruto asked coldly.

How...naruko is doing...? Sasuke asked him very carefully... Naruto could hear his voice were trembling.

Sasuke thank you for being fucking retard womanizer to my sister now she got freaking heartbreak and all she is doing now crying all her heart out in home. I asked tsunade baa chan send naruko to go home and I handed naruko's homework instead of her..! Naruto glared at him, wash his hand and kicked door to get out.

wait naruto! I just want to apologize to your sister, please at least let me just see her! Sasuke begged at him.

... You want apologize to her...? Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Yes please let me Hm? Sasuke gave him small sad smile.

(naruto blankly but coldly stare at him.)

_Say yes dobe just say YES! _Sasuke yelled at blonde idiot in his head patiently waiting his reply.

No If you go to her right now and apologize to her, you will be getting end up being beat up by princess, when she is really upset about something,she just become a real demon for whole week maybe a month but I could drop a note for her. But sasuke don't ever dare to talk to her unless if you really being nice to her got it teme?! And naruto left dumbfounded uchiha behind.

_So... Just wait for one week and I might be able to... talk to her...? _Sasuke said himself and hurried to his class again.

(Then bell ranged and Naruto and Hinata both had biology 11 with Yamato sensei, he was pretty exceptionally teach his class and Hinata studied as hard as she could.)

Come on! I don't get these term! Naruto pouted, table flipped.

Calm down naruto if you can't understand what is term said just look on encyclopedia for yourself please don't disturb your rest of classes. Yamato sensei sighed to naruto.

(After few minute later...)

I STILL DON'T GET THIS YAMATO SENSEI! Naruto randomly shouted while yamato explaining about micro evolution.

naruto I already warned you about not to disturb my classes, you are going to have lunch time detention with kakashi sensei and iruka sensei for whole week got it? Yamato sensei said while holding his anger back.

_... Uh-oh what about date that I planed with Hinata?_ Ummmmm~~~~ Naruto gulped and mumbled

Okay naruto just go to library in lunchtime so we could discuss how are we going to improve your grade okay? Yamato said in serious tone and packing up.

Is there any homework ? Students questioned

No... And Class is over now dismiss... Except naruto... Yamato said simultaneously the bell ranged and the moment when students heard lunch bell ringing, students hurried themselves to the locker and dashed to the convenience store and cafeteria for lunch.

Naruto please follow me to the library... Yamato said.

... May I come along with him? Hinata asked shyly.

Hm? Who are you miss? Yamato questioned to blue haired girl.

Oh my name is Hinata hyūga pleasure to meet you I just transferred to Konoha's region last week. Naruto was ordered by my bodyguard that he need to be with me until I get used to this new school... May I come with you? Hinata politely asked.

Oh...sure Yamato smiled and walk into library.

(In library)

(With Yamato,kakashi and iruka (school's counsellor) they sat down on table, the school's biggest troublemaker,uzmaki naruto was sat down on the chair in front of them and Hinata sat down beside naruto)

Okay... Naruto I don't know how many times we were doing this again, I mean this is like every years... You really need to grow up naruto. school counsellor, iruka said with deep sigh.

Awe... Come on iruka sensei I am totally fine with what am I right now please let me just go get some ichiraku? Naruto begged and tried to get off from chair but failed by his godfather,jiraiya.

Ero-senin! Naruto shouted.

Silence in library naruto...! Jiraiya hused his godson.

... So I and iruka sensei always watched you, and yet your grade did not improved, not even 1%. As we discuss about your grade with you MUST bring your grade up to at least 50% otherwise you will be expelled from school and you need to homeschool. Kakashi said calmly while other teachers staring at seriously on naruto.

. . . Iru...ka sensei... You...you got to be kidding me... I...I don't want homeschooling again... Please... Could you please give me other year? Come on I am in grade 11 right now and next year I will be graduate from high school... And this is most important life time during human's life... Please... I don't want to homeschool... Naruto said in half panic,half begging tone.

... Naruto we gave you choice about 4 years and you still did not change we are very sorry but you need to- but before iruka finish his sentence, Hinata interrupt their conversation.

Ano... For naruto kun's grade... May I... Tutor him..? After...school? Beautiful featureless eyes girl asked in cautious manner.

...? Pardon me? But why- before Yamato could finish his sentence, kakashi cupped his mouth and whispered 'she is from hyūga family,one of great three noble in fire country, and I just picked her when we were doing translation from quote "the fall of kami" and she perfectly translated into English, you know even in Japanese it is really hard to understand it, but she perfectly understand it;it was absolutely flawless And further more I just checked hinata's grade from previous school, she got all A on English ,math,social and biology 10. And i also checked her profile that she was on top 2% student in all of fire nation's realm.

! Really?! Yamato widened his eye surprised how Hinata was smart.

So... Why don't we just agree with what Hinata said? Eh? Kakashi sensei poked on right side of Yamato.

... Sure kakashi sensei (and he also said what kakashi sensei said to iruka, and iruka gave thumbs up to Yamato and kakashi for wise choice and iruka cleared his voice, and quietly said.

okay naruto as we discuss about your grade and we decide you to not go homeschooling but instead you must be on after school tutoring with miss hyūga. Until 3:30 to 5:30 at the kakashi's room got it?

Wh...what... Did you just say...? Naruto widened his eye.

You will be tutored your grade under hinata, she will teach you basic math and science,social and English so you could drastically improve your grade.

I know she is smart but why Hinata? There were lots of smart person other than Hinata...? Like Sakura chan...? Blonde Baka questioned.

Naruto... kakashi flashed and re-appeared behind naruto which gave him surprise and whispered I know you do not know about this fact but she is from hyūga family as you know she is from extremely rich and royal family... And based on profile she is on one of top 2% student in fire country...I bet she is way smarter than Sakura who just be on the top of the class but Hinata is one of smartest person in fire's country.. So who will you choose..? Tutor under smartest person or tutor under just average top class person...? It is up to you...

... I will definitely choose hinata kakashi sensei naruto awkwardly smiled.

Wise choice naruto kakashi gave him small eye smile.

Okay naruto we still have... Uh... 15 minute left you could go ichiraku jiraiya pat on naruto's head.

So... Am...I going to tutor na...ru...to? Hinata asked

Yes miss hyūga starting tomorrow you will tutoring this 'Baka' under your wing please be generous about naruto. Iruka bowed to Hinata.

_I...I finally teaching ...somebody that I always dreamed about it...but with... A boy that I c-_ but before Hinata notice,she was totally blushing in deep deep red.

Huh? Hinata you okay? Naruto lightly made contact his forehead on hinata's and hinata's blushing overwhelmed, and she fainted.

...eh... Hinata chan? Hinata!- that is all she could hear before her consciousness fading away.

(Few hours later Hinata regained his consciousness and tried to got up from the bed but when she get up she head butt blonde's skull right on his forehead again)

Owwwwwww... Hinata chan...! Naruto rubbed his head.

So...sorry naruto kun I didn't notice that you were there Hinata apologized.

Eh... Anyway you really okay? You just lost your consciousness right after you heard about you are going to tutoring me. Naruto said while holding hinata's hand.

Um... Naruto kun... Hinata gave him small smile, blushing again that she lost her consciousness in front of naruto.

you are blushing again Hinata... Why don't you just call your bodyguard? Kō? Naruto said with cute frowning on his face.

Naruto I am okay... I just got too exciting but at the same time... Embarrassment... Hinata said shyly.

Why..? I mean you don't need to hide anything from me... And don't worry i am not going to gossip about it... Naruto gave her another cute foxy smile, which it made hinata blush more and about to faint again.

Don't lose your consciousness hinata... Naruto said before holding her head gently and their face were inch away.

(their face turned into light pink blush)

You are... Such an beauty/stunner... they compliment about their attractiveness in unconsciousness when they realize it, both of them lose consciousness simultaneously, at the same bed,cuddled each other.

(1 hours later)

Hinata sama are you okay-but before kō could finish sentence, he shocked about naruto was sleeping(?) with Hinata at the SAME BED, who was next heiress of hyūga family.

Hey naruto! how long are you going to stay at hinata's- jiraiya said in irritation burst in nurse's office but he couldn't finish his sentence because he also saw his godson were sleeping next to hinata.

(A.N: Okay now then let's take a look at the inside of two guardian's brain)

Hinata sama... If lord hiashi see this... You will be grounded for 5 month and you will never ever allow to go back in public school...! And that boy and his parents will immediately going to be kicked out of their homes and send into jail...! Charged with taking your purity... don't tell me Hinata sama did that with... That boy...! Kō thought while activate his byakugan.

Huh...? What the hell is going on here...? Is my little godson all grew up and have 'that' with that beauty...? Eh...? Office romance...?! Hm~ I think I've got a good idea for my next chapter of icha icha paradise... A blonde boy with beautiful blue hair girl got together in office and having fun in nurse's office during school time... Hehe~ great! maybe 10 month later i could see another grand godson... Or maybe goddaughter...!What should I named him/her..?

(A.N: same ideology but different perspective one from kō who thought this will bring terrible stained to pride of hyūga's family, and her heiress would be kicked out of her family clan for such a 'disgusting' situation and one from jiraiya, mixing with pervert thought and his book proud of his godson and trying to thinking about his godson and god daughter' name... But I my perspective they are too cute :3 anyway stop this long bullshit and move on)

NARUTO! HINATA SAMA! Both adults shouted across the room with happy (jiraiya) and angry and disappointment (kō).

Hmm...? And naruto and Hinata opens heir eye and made contact from inch to inch, after they realize that they fell into sleep on each-other's arm, they both screamed and got out of bed immediately with full deep blush as Apple.

So... Hinata sama... Could you please tell me what happened here. Kō asked in deadly serious tone while jiraiya winked at naruto with two thumbs up.

A.N: this is it for chapter 3 well... I didn't expect to type this long but nah, I don't care anyway please leave RFF (review,follow favourite) thank you. And please tell me if there is any problem.


	4. Comfort And nightmare

A.N: I usually type between 1500 to 2000 words but this chapter is also going to be long (slap myself on forehead) anyway enjoy

P.S: my apologize for late update ＴДＴ

Disclaimer: I no own naruto? Kishi San owned it.

Last chapter: So... Hinata sama... Could you please tell me what happened here. Kō asked in deadly serious tone while jiraiya winked at naruto with two thumbs up.

Chapter 4: comfort... And nightmare

Um...eh... You know Mr.kō I am sorry I was about to leave Hinata's side- but before naruto could explain what happened, kō interrupt him.

I didn't ask your pathetic excuse naruto Hinata sama could you please tell me what happen between ma'am and him? Kō once again asked while holding his anger back... No nothing happen,naruto I am fine just...let me go now.. Please.. I am fine now... Naruto thank you for taking care about me but your business with me is done... Hinata said in depression, packing her stuff and stand beside his bodyguard.

Wait hinata- but before naruto could say something to her, kō already slam nurse's office door.

Really... She...she left her handkerchief here.. naruto finished his rest of sentence...

Um... Naruto we should go home now... We can't stay in nurse's office forever...you know?Jiraiya lightly patted his back.

Okay... Naruto replied with depression on his voice,got out of nurse's office and got inside his godfather's car.

(Inside of jiraiya's truck, instead of being cheerful,goofy, naruto actually felt sorrow and sadness... Somewhere in his heart... And he could feel his heart were aching every time he think about hinata's saddened face...)

Well... After all this is all my fault...this was happen because of me... Naruto said to himself while he stare at outside of window,blankly.

(There were awkward silence in jiraiya's truck... Until jiraiya decide to break it)

Hey naruto... Uh... Aren't you hungry? you want go ichraku? Jiraiya asked very cautiously, try not to ticking off his godson.

No thanks... Ero senin... I am not hungry... Naruto replied inaudible tone.

Naruto you really okay...? I mean come on there is lot of girls around world I bet- but before jiraiya could finish his sentence he could clearly see his godson's sapphire eye were flushed with anger.

... Ero senin I know you are trying to comfort me but that's not going to work on me ya'know...! Naruto growled but again depressed again about what he did to his crush. It was nothing...! When he kept think about it, he didn't do anything to her! He just tried to comfort Hinata as best as he could but kō misunderstood it, and take her away from him... I mean ya naruto agreed that he was overacted but still... Naruto cursed to royal family's stupid mannerism.

Naruto we are at home... Jiraiya said quietly.

Thank you ero-senin... Naruto got off jiraiya's truck and holding handkerchief tightly.

(And naruto opened door weakly and her mom shouted at him)

Naruto! where have you been...! I was really worried- but before kushina could finish her scolding she noticed jiraiya shook his head as signal 'do not disturb him'.

(Then without a word kushina left and back to cooking supper for her family.)

(And naruto walked into his room, taking off his hoodie;collapsed on his bed, blankly staring at ceiling, think about hinata's depressing,hurtful sentence that she just said this afternoon...)

~~~ flash back ~~~

...No nothing happen,naruto I am fine just...let me go now.. Please.. I am fine now... Naruto thank you for taking care about me but your business with me is done...

It was hurt... Ya'know... Naruto muttered, and sighed.

**_Well...well look at this boy~ who's talking right now? Whining about rejected by his crush? What a pathetic! Ha-ha!_** There were high-toned voice from inside of naruto's mind.

Who...who the hell are you...?! Naruto surprised and got up from the bed quickly.

**_Who am I? naruto who do you think I am?_**! Girl shouted on naruto's mind.

Just get the hella out of there bitch! naruto smacked his knuckle on his head.

**_If you are going to release me you are more than welcome to do it and i will help you with all my power...but... Unfortunately there is seal that strict my power;beside you don't have a 'key' to release me..._** A girl said in naruto's mind.

How could I release you-I mean where are you? I can't see you anywhere in my room. Naruto said,looking around his room.

Hehe~ if you really wants to meet me then I will show you- but before she could finish her sentence she sensed something and 'poofed' on naruto's mind.

Naruto are you okay if I coming in? Kushina knocked on door.

Ah?! Uh... Ya sure... Naruto said while he opens door.

(Then her mother walked in and smiled warmly at his son and hugging him gently.)

Naruto... Do you have a moment to talk with me? Kushina asked very delicately...

(Naruto quickly throw his cloth and his video game cd's and music player to the side and brought big rounded table)

So... Tell me more about your crush, a beautiful blue haired girl who named Hinata. Kushina smiled delicately.

Mo-mom! How did you know her name- naruto quickly blushed.

Oh~ your Pervy godfather told me about you took a 'NAPPED' with a girl named Hinata... So what did you do another prank or what? Kushina sighed.

No... She...she was the first one that I truly fell in love... Naruto confessed his feeling to his mother...

Hm? I thought you loved Sakura more than anything else? Isn't it? Kushina suddenly asked,but his son just shook his head weakly.

No... Now she is more like childhood friend... But Hinata...she is a girl that I was dreamed of... Perfect girl that I always wants to marry after i graduate high school and college if possible... Well but that's not going to work mom... I tried my best to impress her but at the end... I.. I ... Just... Naruto sobbed at the end of his sentence could not finish his sentence.

It is okay... It's okay... My little son... I mean now you are finally one step closer to mature... The pain you were felt right now is pain that you will grew up as a adult..

... But now how could I even talk to Hinata chan..? Naruto sniffed.

Well... Do you have anything that you could give it to her...? Kushina asked.

I really don't- then he felt something in his pocket, a handkerchief,

What a nice handkerchief~ is it belongs to her? Kushina asked with bright sparkle on her eyes.

Yes... She forget to bring this with her... Then naruto snapped his finger.

Wait! At least I could talk to her since I had this handkerchief! Naruto sparkled his eye and suddenly his mood were brought up.

Naruto what about with that handkerchief, why don't you give something nice to her? Like... Chocolate?

Wait mom (sniffing on handkerchief) mmm... I could smell lavender flower and cinnamon roll on this handkerchief... Naruto smiled while daydreaming about hinata's smiling.

Well then why don't you give handkerchief with cinnamon roll and lavender flower? I mean I will bring some cinnamon roll from convenience store and lavender flower from inoichi naruto do you have any homework?

No...? Naruto questioned.

Good then ask your dad how to write 'love letter' okay naruto? Kushina said before she get up.

Mom... Eh... Thank you for helping me out... Naruto muttered.

Your welcome naruto I did not know you were literally fell in love with girl... How sweet of you... It reminds me old days of my husband...ya'know... He was so sweet.. Kushina sweetly said.

So... Mom are you going to get me a flower and cinnamon rolls? Naruto sparked his eye and gave her puppy eyes.

Yes! just go ask your dad how to write love letter 'Kay? I hope you successfully confess your love towards her... Hehe kushina said before she leave naruto's room.

Okay let's do this! Naruto dashed down to the father's office.

(Then naruto quietly squeaked door open and he hear his father talking to somebody in phone, I wonder what he is talking about... Naruto hid his presence and put his ear on door,eavesdropping what his dad saying)

...we already seal kurama in naruto and naruko's body... Please I don't want discuss about this anymore... Naruto literally surprised that his dad was so angry,but naruto notice he is holding his anger back. But who is this kurama guy that he talking about? Naruto's curiosity grew up a little more.

'' somebody said in minato's phone but naruto couldn't hear it...

**_Hehe~ thing's getting interesting~ Hmm~? _** there were very faint voice echoed through naruto's mind

what did you just say?! Naruto whispered,

No... Please- then minato felt somebody's presence and hang up his phone, put his flying **thunder god kunai** formula under his desk and open his drawer,and pull out **M1911A1** **professional** with silencer and put under his desk,holding his kunai on the other hand and walk noiseless and door opened all of sudden and simultaneously almost punch on the naruto's face.

...? Eh? Minato were totally dumbfounded.

Da-dad...? You know if you literally punch me with that brute...force I could break all my 28 teeth... Naruto gulped and backed away, and he could felt wind pressure from minato's fist

No.. No never mind naruto I thought that was burglar sorry about that... Minato apologize and hid his kunai on his pocket.

So what do you need naruto? You need help in your homework again? Minato asked in polite manner while under his desk he noiseless put his kunai and gun on his drawer.

No.. Actually dad... Naruto gulped again sweat dropped.

...? What is it? Minato gave him questioned look.

Uh...eh... Mmm... Ya'know... Hmmm... Naruto mumbled.

Naruto just calm down and tell me what it is. Minato stand in front of naruto,lightly pat his son's shoulder.

It...it is about... Naruto could feel his cheek getting hotter and hotter, and he could definitely see his cheek getting flushed through minato's clear sapphire eye.

Is it about... Minato guessed.

LOVE?/LOVE! Minato and naruto both shouted simultaneously.

Eh..? Da-Dad how- how did you- kn- know that? Naruto stuttered like idiot.

Because I could clearly see something on your eyes... It is about love... From your eyes it's telling me that you were fell in love somebody in school don't you? Beside you were blushing. Minato smiled warmly at his son.

Dad...then could you teach me... Um... How to write a love letter...? Naruto shook his head in half excitement and half embarrassment.

Sure naruto and you don't need to blush about it love is natural for human... Minato said before he sat down on the big comfortable chair.

Thank you and so... Are you going to teach me how to write love letter...? Naruto gave him puppy eye.

...I really can't decline this am I? Of course naruto I will wrote down sample version but you need to wrote down your own version of it okay? No actually you know what... Take a look at this minato give folded piece of paper and give it to his son.

This is...! naruto widened his eye.

Yes this is... My first love letter... I wrote down about what I feel towards my wife, kushina... Minato blushed in pinkish.

Dear my beautiful kushina,  
I wonder what you are thinking about me  
But whenever I stare at your rosy sweet red hair... You made me fell in love with you.  
But you may think me as wimp but what am I thinking about you is... A beautiful adorable goddess who came down on earth... You are my goddess of beauty to me... Your eyes were much prettier than viola... And your scent is much attractive than any other perfume... your skin looks so delicate that it gives me strong desire to running through my hands if you allow me to touch it... But the most of thing that I love about you is your beautiful silky hair... Whenever I thinking about it it just made me blush... Oops I blushed again but anyway... Uzumaki kushina... Could you become... My lover...?

From minato namikaze, your true lover..

(Naruto read it out loud while minato is blushing deeply.)

Dad... Is that how you fell in love with my mom..?

Yes...because I loved her with all my heart, she loved me back with all of her heart...Naruto the feeling of 'love' is not as complicated as you think it doesn't have to be fancy, well if you gave expensive gift to your girlfriend that is good too but the true 'definition' of 'love' is... (Touching naruto's chest) what YOU feeling towards to your girlfriend. Minato said in romantically.

Thank you... dad...! Naruto get up and handing minato's love letter to his dad and returned to his own room and locked door; sat down on his desk and writing some word in paper...

(With naruko)

Naruko lied down on her bed, crying her tear with full of hatred and disappointment.

He... Just as I thought... He really is womanizer after all...! Pathetic trash...! Naruko angrily shouted but covered her mouth with pillow just in case someone hear it.

Naruko? You there? Somebody knocked on door.

Come...in... Naruko said weakly.

Ah naruko It surprised me when you just called me all of sudden- Minato couldn't finish his sentence because he saw his beautiful daughter's eyes were totally bloodshot from crying.

... Naruko you okay...? Minato asked her

Dad... I just want have a bit of lone time for myself...

Naruko... Minato understand,and grab door knob and about to leave but naruto stepped in and flicked the well folded note to naruko and leave his sister's room without saying any word.

What is this...? Naruko gave puzzled look to her dad.

Well open it naruko.

(Naruko unfold it, and she surprised that note was from sasuke's,)

Naruko,  
my greatest apologize to you I did not mean to heart breaking you.  
It was my fan girl Karin who tried to kiss me on the lip but I refused it  
because...because I- naruko read it on her mind but she couldn't read after because there were no more space in there.

... Such a pathetic excuse..! Naruko growled and attempt to crumble it,throw away but minato leaped, snatched it and read sasuke's apologize note.

Naruko... Who is this guy..? Minato asked in half caution and half curiosity.

he is just womanizer! Dad he... He just playing around with girls...! Total jerk! Naruko screamed.

So please tell me the name of this kid so I could teach him a lesson. Minato asked again.

Uchiha sasuke... The biggest jerk ever I ever know...! Naruko frowned.

Uchiha sasuke... Uchiha sasuke... Sasuke... Wait he is! Minato widened his eye.

Who is it? Don't tell me his parents were treat you like total jerk...! Naruko tremble in frustration.

No... Actually fugaku uchiha was my best friend when I was in high school and mikoto was kushina's best friend when she was in high school unfortunately after graduation, kushina and I... Minato about to say his secrete past but he remembered what her wife told him.

(Flash back)

No not yet... Just...just when both turned into 20 and when they were ready to live on their own... Kushina said in inaudible tone.

(End of flashback)

after graduation? Naruko raised her eyebrows.

... We just spilt apart I and kushina borrow money from bank to open convenience store and before you born naruko,we paid all our debt and interest. the only thing I really know about him is that fugaku is currently CEO of uchiha's corp. while her wife is CEO of fashion stylist in uchiha's corp. that's all... Minato awkwardly laugh.

... But still I hate that jerk womanizer..! He really disgust me...

at least he is trying to apologize to you well.. But I still don't get why you got mad there... You said you weren't interest boys in school... So if other boys bugging you you could just call teacher or tell them to stop... But naruko is your heart still aching...?

Ya... Why? Naruko answered, her voice was cracked.

Hey~ check this girl out she is already crushed on somebody well she unconsciousness did not notice but soon enough she will realize it... Minato smiled in his mind.

Naruko Don't get so mad about him it wasn't his fault after all...

Why are you trying to protect him dad? Don't tell me that you were also popular with lady... HAREMROUTE?! Naruko screamed and backed away.

Well... Ya I was popular among the ladies but I only 'truly loved' kushina other than that I only being friendly at them as friend. So I bet this sasuke guy also like you very much... He even pass the note for you...! Think about it if he really don't care about it and kept toying around with you then why did he even bother to do this? Hm? Minato said.

Maybe he really love me after all... He did my homework for me instead... Why is he bother to care about my grade?... Okay dad thank you I felt so much better... Hehe... _Maybe I could give him second chance_... Naruko smiled cutely to minato.

That's my girl minato smiled and pat her hair softly.

(Then he hear door was unlocked and kushina came in, heading to upstairs and enter naruto's room, after few minute later she leave his room,heading towards kitchen; heating up the food she made.)

Time for supper naruto,naruko! She shouted across the kitchen.

Okay shall we go now? My cute angel? Minato leaving the room and naruko quickly followed after dad.

'Kay just a minute! Naruto shouted from his room,finish his letter and rush down to the kitchen.

(With Hinata)

(Hinata was so nervous and timid right now she accidentally slept beside boy she like... She was nervous about how she is going to explain this terrible incident to her dad but she couldn't came up with great excuse)

Um... kō Hinata said in whisper.

Yes my lady? He answered.

Please... I didn't mean to do it... Hinata tried explained but kō interrupt her.

Well... You have to fully explanation to hiashi sama until then you will not be able to go Konoha public high school with that boy. Kō said with very strict manner.

But- but naruto did not do anything to me- but before Hinata could say more then wooden door slid opened, and revealing several members of hyūga family, they sat on the their knee with cushion underneath; in front of them. cup was filled with green tea. And hiashi sat across the Hinata.

Okay Hinata what was going on school few hours ago I just received call that you napped with certain boy is that true hinata? Hiashi said strict mannerism just like kō but much scarier.

Da...dad that was all my fault my greatest apologize to you please forgive me and we just slept next each other but there was no sexual contact,I lost my consciousness with excitement because I was going to tutor... Somebody else... That I always dreamed of... And he just took care of me since I lost my consciousness he must be really tired... Please hiashi sama could you please forgive... Him? Hinata said surprisingly calmly.

... But still Hinata hime,you will not get permitted to go Konoha highschool...! At the very beginning, when you requested us to permitt to attend on Konoha public highschool, I really don't like that idea of it because we know that you are going to be in trouble like this and your grade going to be dropped off from top 2% students achievement and soon enough you will ruin your pride of hyūga family! One man shouted across the room.

(but before man could continue on, Hinata suddenly stood up and shouted)

I swore in my pride...! I swore in my name...! That I will never be in any kind of trouble...! And I will still be on top 2% of students...! I will tutor naruto as best as I could and I don't have planned to ruin my pride of hyūga family...!

(Hinata suddenly snatch paper from one of family member and bit off her finger and blood were dripping on her finger write a sentence) never going back on one's word because this is MY ninja's way...! Hinata shouted with confidence.

(... Then there were uncomfortable silence filled the room)

Hinata hime are you sure about this? Why are you so attached to that boy..? One elderly noble said.

Because...because... He was the first one who truly understand and liked me as 'Hinata' not as next heiress of hyūga family...! That's all Hinata said before get up quietly.

Please... Excuse me... Hinata leave living room and returned to her room.

(Then she could feel sudden dizziness and collapsed on bed and her eyes were filled with tear and soon enough one drop of tear were trickled down her cheek)

what...what is wrong with me today?! Hinata, snapped out of her anger blushed deeply in embarrassment.

did...did I just stood against my father...?! He is going to be punish me...! Hinata trembled, digging her pocket but she felt something was wrong.

Oh... (She muttered and digging on her pocket again but surprised that her handkerchief were not on her hand.)

Wait where is it...? Where did I dropped it? That was... That was only thing that my mom gave it to me... Hinata now multiple tears trickle down her face... Did I lost it...? That was the only thing that my mom give it to me before she died... 'Sob'...Maybe...maybe naruto kun had it... On nurse's office... Hinata, depressed,comfort herself and get up from bed and change in to pyjama in washroom, brushed her teeth and collapse on her bed again and drifted into sleep...

(In her dream)

Where am I...? Hinata wondered around lightless room around and soon enough begin to creep out.

Na...naru...naruto kun...! Kō...kō! Hinata tried to shouted but her voice were chocked and speechless... Her lip were tightly shut like invisible masking tape wrapped around her mouth.

Why...? Why can't I hear or neither see anything in here...? Hinata shouted in her mind and ran as fast she could, but no matter how long and how far she ran,the room was endless, like room itself moving around with Hinata.

Please... Anybody...! Hinata tightly shut her eyes and her body shake like crazy, her body already succumbed by fear, she almost knocked out but before her body touch on ground somebody flashed stepped,holding her with arms, room was lightless and only filled with darkness, she could imagined naruto smiled at her and she could smell naruto's fresh scent... Oh... I miss him so much I wish I could see you... I wish I could see your beautiful sapphire eye... And warm bright smile... but unfortunately hinata couldn't see anything... When hinata's eye got use to in dark, she somewhat could see naruto shape like person...Until there were somebody stepped towards her... His/her presence were absolutely murderous, and emotionless... Only thing that Hinata could feel is sorrow and pain on that person's presence...

Who... Are you...?

'' person said but Hinata could not hear it.

And Hinata could feel naruto figure like person gently put her down on side and Hinata barely see two figures were talked each other... And soon enough they both simultaneously punching each other.

No... Please no...! No...! No naruto kun! Please...! Don't fight with him...! Hinata desperately wants to shouted but her voice were still chocked and her lip were completely shut, no matter how Hinata struggled she couldn't move her lip... And she felt like she become a marionette... And she could see naruto figure like totally knocked out and stranger silhouette slowly walk toward another one, holding weapon beside him.

'' ''...! Naruto shape like person shouted

'' person who holding weapon coldly said it.

And Hinata could feel coldness even she cannot hear what he said... His voice were so emotionless and cold...

(When Hinata blinked naruto shape like person were pinched down and 7 sharp object were stabbed through his body.)

somebody...! Somebody help him..! Hinata, finally, able to shouted but her voice could not reach their ears.

Hinata ran as fast as she could, and push the person who holding weapon on his hand and tried to pull object that stuck on naruto like shape person's hand however before she could pull it out, something hit her so hard that it made Hinata momentarily lose consciousness but her leg could not move, but she desperately crawled over to naruto shape like person and with all of her strength she got she pulled object that stuck on naruto like shape person's hand but simultaneously, she could feel her body fled up high with hard force beneath her abdomen and she fled up high... and knocked on ground and object that stabbed on naruto shape like person were also attempt to stabbed her, right before she could got stabbed by it, she woke up in sweat and huffing.

What... What is this dream about..? Hinata muttered and she could see her bed were all messed up and her pyjama were tore off like some kind of duster... And button of pyjama were thrown off everywhere... Hinata tried to get up from the bed but due to her worst nightmare trembling, she tumbled down her bed and she took her phone and clicked on power button lightly, 4:30 pm.

I should get changed into another pyjama... Naruto going to be worried about me if I caught cold she walked in front of closet, open it and find other pyjama that decorated with colourful flower picture around it.

But... That dream... Was... So realistic..! Hinata shivered.

(Then she heard somebody calling on her)

Onee chan are you alright? Hanabi said, knocked on Hinata's room door.

Ya... Don't worry about it I am fine...! She skipped quietly to the door and whispered.

Okay then... hanabi muttered, and shut the door behind her room.

Only nightmare... Ya... This dream is only a nightmare... Maybe I worried about naruto kun too much... She climbed on her bed again cover herself with blanket, but her nightmare were kept flashed around her mind, disturbing Hinata getting drift into sleep.

I...I just couldn't sleep... Hinata sighed.

A.N: this is it for chapter 4 sorry for boring ending :( I know this chapter is kinda failed one but another foreshadow is here o.p anyway please leave review and favourite XD

Next chapter preview:'is that what people called... Ninjutsu...? Naruko trembled in fear and tried to run,but it was hopeless.'


	5. Ninjutsu?

Disclamier: I do not own naruto

Only nightmare... Ya... This dream is only a nightmare... Maybe I worried about naruto kun too much... She climbed on her bed again cover herself with blanket, but her nightmare were kept flashed around her mind, disturbing Hinata getting drift into sleep.

Chapter 5: is that... ninjutsu..?

(Hinata could not sleep after she dreamed about nightmare... She was too scared be in a sleep,the cold stare from the stranger and painful scream were flashing around in her mind.)

naruto kun will be in danger...! I... I have to protect him no matter what... Even if I have to abandon candidate of heiress position... Hinata wrapped her knees with her arms sobbing softly so nobody could hear it.

I...I will just take quick cool shower.. She muttered herself walked into washroom and took shower, when she got out of shower, she wrapped around with bathroom gown,Then she heard faint alarm on the hallway, Hinata, decide to get change and walk towards closet, wear black and white stripped t shirt with Brushed Fleece-Lined grey Sweatpants with grey slipper that made out of rabbit fur. Greeting the maids who already woken up, she walk towards family's living room,and her sister,hanabi exchange greeting with her and gently bow down to his father.

Good morning father... Hinata said softly.

... Hinata may I speak with you moment? Hiashi said with half worried tone.

...? Hinata questioned to herself, poker faced herself to hid her confusion and follow her father to the his office.

Hiashi sama our greatest apologize but sadly we couldn't clean your room yesterday... would you mind us to clean your room today? elderly maid said, deeply bowing down to hiashi.

No never mind that could you please leave this room for moment? I have to something to discuss with my daughter hiashi said dryly, and elderly maid who looks like head maid and rest of her following maid withdraw quietly.

Hinata... Do you ...really wish to go Konoha highschool...? Hiashi said with sigh.

... Yes father please I really wants to go Konoha highschool... The reason why I am attending public school because of I needs lots of socialistic experience with variety of people, so I could lead our family better when I become head of hyūga's clan. Hinata said firmly.

(Then there were uncomfortable silence between hiashi and Hinata)

Okay... I will accept your request but under two condition, if your grade were dropped off, you are immediately going to removed from Konoha highschool..!

I understand father... Hinata smiled brightly.

And no unnecessary contact with that boy you are going to tutor hiashi coldly stare at her daughter.

Par...pardon me...? I... I don't understand... What you mean by that...? Hinata widened her eyes.

You said you are going to tutor him right? But you are ONLY going to tutor him other than that you are not allowed to unnecessary contact with him like yesterday incident okay?

... Okay father I fully understand what you say. Hinata bow down again

You could leave office now dismiss. Hiashi said before he turned around facing the window and staring at the sky.

(And Hinata leave the office quietly as possible,and turned around space out again daydreaming about naruto's smile. But ended up getting bumped on somebody.)

So...sorry Hinata apologized.

No I am fine Hinata sama are you okay? Long haired pony tailed hyūga asked.

Neji San... you also attending Konoha highschool along with hanabi right? Hinata sparked her eyes and changed subject.

Yes but why..? Neji,surprised and give questioned look to Hinata.

Um... Do you know.. What naruto likes..? I mean I just asking you for... Umm... Hinata mumbled.

That Baka...? Neji sighed.

You don't know anything about him..? Come on at least one thing...! Hinata give him puppy dog eyes.

... _Seriously why is she so cute?_ Neji blushed, Okay I will tell you about how stupid he is, first, through 4 years of highschool, he was labeled as dead-last student, so all of his grade were below 50% the reason why he could be on grade 11 right now because his godfather, jiraiya forced him to study on math, science,English and social. But I know that Baka forget all of that stuff and prank on other people... But for some unknown reason he was quite popular with girls... Anyway what I am saying is, if you are planing to hang out with him, you should forget about it. Neji sighed.

This is going to be really tough... Hinata muttered quietly.

Why planning on date with him? Neji gave her (⊙﹏⊙) look.

No... No! Neji San! It..it's just... It's just... Hinata blushed deeply,stuttered. I am going to tutor him with very basic math okay?! Stop teasing me! Hinata fluttered her arms around.

Study date hmm? Library Romance~ hanabi shaped her hands as shape teasing her again.

Aargh! Never mind! Hinata sprint as fast as she could, ran in to her room,slammed door behind her.

Why...why everyone teasing about naruto kun?! Hinata whispered,panicking.

... Hinata sama? Kō said while knocked on door.

Ye-yes?! Kō? Hinata replied quickly.

It's almost 8:10 we don't wants to be late on school,it will be disgraceful for your honour.

Ah! Yes! I am coming right now! Hinata hurried to her closet, change into Drop-Shoulder Knit Top Banded-Waist Plaid A-Line Skirt, along with "Cat & Fish" Canvas Slip-Ons.

Okay I am ready! Hinata skipped to front door and hurried to the Rolls Royce wraith,and quickly locked door inside and dug her head on her knee and wrapped around with her arms.

Eh... Hinata sama...my greatest apologize butcould you please unlock door..? Kō knocked on window and said softly.

(Hinata, again her mind got snapped and she trembled on driver seat and put her seat belt on,start engine with key, press accelerator as hard as she could and car got out of hyūga's family's yard with amazing speed, kō was chase after car and she kept going on through town hall, but she unconsciousness drives car only relying on her instinct, and drove straight where she and naruto met once,she almost smash straight on some random car, but again Hinata drove unconsciousness, change the gear and making 3 donut around road and kept going on high speed)

Watch where you go- but before driver could say anymore, he was totally speechless how amazing driver was, he just awed how could driver(Hinata) could drive expensive car like that.

May...Maybe I should call police- it before he could pull out his phone he hesitated, and instead of calling police, he stalked hinata's car, keeping up with hinata's speed.

(It was only took a moment that Hinata got snapped out of her mind, and realizing that she was the one who drive kō's car. Embarrassed, but calmed down herself and trying to stop the car... But due to sudden change of speed car literally flipped 360 on mid air and landed softly like nothing happens... And when Hinata open her eyes she saw naruto and naruko stare at the car with full of shock)

Whoa... What the heck was that...? That was totally awesome...! Naruko shouted in excitement ending her recording on iPhone.

Wait I've seen this car before... Naruto muttered.

(Then window slowly lowered down and Hinata shyly said ' good morning naruto kun')

... Hinata?! Naruto shouted and surprised in comical way.

What?! You know her onii-chan?! Naruko gave him shocked look.

Well.. She is just got transferred to Konoha highschool yesterday but... I never knew that she literally drove that crazy when your caretaker is not driving... Naruto sweat dropped.

Umm... Naruto kun... Do you want to get in..? If you don't mind...? Hinata awkwardly laughed.

_If i refuse to get in there she will be disappoint at me and I really be in trouble... But if I accept it I... I just need to pray to god that she will be gentle as much as possible..._! Naruto laughing awkwardly and about to refuse hinata's request but naruko already hop in to Hinata's car and widened her eyes how her 'car' was awesome... She only been in her parents car but, compare to that hinata's rolls-royce wraith, it was just ordinary mini-van.

Hey naruko you are not allow- before naruto could finish her sentence, Hinata interrupt her.

It's okay naruto kun would you please get in the car so I could be on time..? Hinata smiled warmly.

Hehe~ why not thank you Hinata chan! Naruto jumped in, sit beside Hinata and put her belt on.

Okay naruto let's go- before Hinata could start engine, she saw person who had similar appearance to naruto, running towards her car with red haired woman.

What is going on here?! Naruto! Naruko! You okay?! Minato shouted in worried tone.

Whoa! what in the earth is this a rolls-royce wraith?! I heard this car is very expensive and strict that only few high class people could rode on... Kushina stare at the car with full of surprise.

Mom! Dad! Naruko jumped out of car and bear-hugging kushina tightly.

Naruko..! Your brother forget about his lunch again..! So please give this bento to your brother okay? I wonder when he is going to be mature... Kushina sighed.

Then naruko smiled and hurried back to hinata's car and through the window it almost 'tomahawked' naruto with bento box but he catches with one hand and smiled brightly.

Minato smiled warmly, this... Even this moment is most precious time in my life... I wonder how long this will going to be last until... Wait something is not right...! Minato sensed something through small vibration on his coat.

Minato...! That's...! Kushina said, fearfully.

Mom...? Dad..? Naruko questioned.

Kushina, smiled warmly back and pushing her into hinata's car, give her 20 dollars for lunch, okay now you could go to school now without any worries!

What an.. tremendous strength that girl had... Even i almost lost sight of that bento box... This could be more interesting...! a person who kept stalk Hinata his camera on his hand.

(But before He could record more he felt something very dangerous... He felt murderous blue sapphire eyes are watching over his shoulder ...)

Is this... A genjutsu...?! But how...?! Damn it! He put his camera behind and jumped out of his car and holding pocket knife on the right hand while holding his kunai on the left hand.

But minato was much faster, he flashed behind stranger and holding his kunai beneath chin, and whispered very coldly.

Who are you and why are you here...? Answer me or you are dead. NOW...!

You are right minato namikaze... Or should I rather calls you as... Code name number 4- but before stranger could answer he felt something weird, and when he touch his neck he could clearly see the blood spread out from his neck, before he could scream minato cupped his mouth and flashed again to somewhere else.

But that was only substitute clone, and real ones simply walked out of truck, and slowly walk towards kushina.

Kushina uzmaki... Hehe you surely are beautiful... strange man sarcastically said, and kushina could see his eyes were full of lust.

Well..well... Another trash isn't it? Kushina warmly smiled but at the same time coldly smiled and with blurring effect she appeared behind stranger and deliver traditional high back kick with scissors kick after high kick.

And stranger lose balance and fell on his knee, but immediately back flipped and dashed backward few distance away.

Yare yare I can't win against your taijutsu... Hehe...! But what about this? Stranger weaving the sign and after few seconds later he clasped his hands together and say

**Earth style: earth and stone dragon!**

Then he create dragon that made from the ground attacking kushina, also kushina weave the sign and shouted

**lighting style: destruction of lighting god!**

And from her hands and yellowish lighting were struck down on dragon, pierce through and stabbed on stranger's back but before he could stabbed by it, he dodged as made substitution technique and appeared behind kushina, he slashed in rapid succession with his kunai to kushina but she dodge them without much of effort and grasp his wrist and give him hard roundhouse kick, and simultaneously spanned around, butter fly kicked his face, knocking stranger on the ground.

He is finish... Kushina thought herself, turned around and she saw that her daughter was trembled in fear... is that what people called... Ninjutsu...? Naruko trembled in fear and tried to run,but it was hopeless, her leg were numbness.

Aaaaaahhhh! Damn this leg...! Naruko overwhelmed by fear of death, backing away with her butt.

Naruko...? Sorry i didn't mean to scare- but before kushina know, her cloth were clearly cut off and the only thing she wore right now is her inner wear, kushina blushed deeply tried to cover herself but stranger weaved the sign and punched her on the stomach. Then some sort of sign were incantation summoned on kushina's abdomen.

Hehe~ I found ya~ stranger said with excitement. I found the key, now all I need to find is whereabouts of kyubi...!

This is it for chapter 5: sorry I know this chapter is short but more action will be on next one so please wait for next chapter anyway please leave a review and follow my story

Preview for next chapter: hehehe...! Your body is surely lustful...!


	6. Released

Disclaimer: do I have to post this disclaimer every time? Everybody know that kishimoto owns naruto

Hehe~ I found ya~ stranger said with excitement. I found the key, now all I need to find is whereabouts of kyubi...!

Chapter 6: released

Hehehe...ha...ha...haha...ahahahahahaha! Stranger laughed, like a joker and charged to kushina.

... First I have to protect naruko from him...! She will definitely got targeted by that pervert son of bitch...! Kushina, sprint towards naruko, simultaneously stranger also ran towards naruko, and when he about to grab naruko's hair, naruko jumped out and bite his hand with all of she got.

Fucking bitch- He raged and attempt to slap her but before stranger could contact with naruko's cheek, somebody punched straight on his face, and knock him on the ground again.

Who the fuck was that..?! Stranger yelled, and jumped backward and landed on his feet.

Hey you. Onyx eyes teen coldly but at the same time said with full of murderous threat behind.

Uchiha punk...?! He? Sorry but since I found the key of kyu- but before stranger could finish his sentence, he got flying roundhouse back kick from kushina, and jabbed and straight him from her fist multiple times, and lastly, lift her leg and axe kicked on his head to almost kill him.

Hehe... You just makes me dizzy... But still..! hehehe...! Your body is surely lustful...! Stranger lose his balance and collapsed on the ground, attempt to touching kushina's leg,simultaneously, there were blurring on the mid air and minato flashed above and there were blue sapphire whirled ball on his hand,

RASENGAN! And with immense damage on stranger, it inflict the explosion on his body and stranger got crushed down on ground again.

Hehe... Sorry... But I am being EDO TENSEI by lord- stranger laughed creepily,and his 'cracked' body,one by one, the tiny piece of dust were regenerating but the white bandage were wrapped around his body and charm like paper were struck on the paper and chain of unknown letters were strained his body.

And when cloud of dust were cleared minato were stand at the top of stranger's dead body. Staring at his sealed corpse, he simply walked towards to his wife and cover her body with his coat.

Sorry... Sorry kushina...! My greatest apologize to you...! Minato shed tears, hugging tightly on kushina's slender waist.

Minato... What should... We do..? Our secret were almost revealed... Kushina whispered,

No... Don't worry about it... But first, let me hide 'key of kyubi' on somewhere else okay...? Minato whispered, and weaving a sign.

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**

(Then with puff of smoke,there were toad with black and orange with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth.)

gerotora! I summoned you to forming contract with you!

nani..?! But- before scroll toad could say more minato cut him off.

no time to waste..! hurry..! Minato desperately shouted.

okay then his abdomen extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed

kushina... This one is going to be hurt it could you endure it...? Minato sais with worried looking.

... As long as we could secure it... Then it doesn't matter... Kushina muttered.

(then minato gently tap on kushina's abdomen, then at the end of his finger's, the bluish coloured like chakra thread were formed and minato,tightly shut his and pulled it, and kushina screamed in pain,and unknown sign's were dragged out of her abdomen,and minato slowly put signs and unknown letter that he dragging, and struck on paper, and with blue liquid chakra trickled down on paper;minato and kushina could see that signs and unknown letter's were transferred into paper.)

it's all safe now...! Then frog shrink into like normal toad.

thank you for your cooperation gerotora..! Minato sighed, smiled in relief.

then again with puff of smoke, the frog were gone...

(Sasuke was speechless, he only heard about his brother and his father using ninjutsu, but this was the first time ever he saw in front of his own eyes, it was... Beautiful... And yet dangerous.)

So...that is why government restricting ninjutsu on other people... Hmm... I could just ask my onee san if i could learn ninjutsu from him... Sasuke deeply analyzing minato and kushina, but when he turned around he saw naruko was lying on the ground, unconsciousness.

Naruko! Wake up! c'mon you just can't faint on middle of street! Sasuke shouted.

Um... uchiha san? Minato said after he threw his thunder god kunai beside sasuke and simultaneously flashed beside sasuke.

... Um... Mr.. Sasuke mumbled.

Excuse me uchiha San but We need to take naruko to- but before minato could finish his sentence, minato heard siren across the street, and ambulance and police car drove down and stopped and surrounding stranger's car and minato's mini van.

Eh... That was perfect timing minato muttered.

PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW! I REPEAT AGAIN PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR! Police chief shouted through speaker.

Well I guess I don't have any choice but to follow them... Minato sighed and let officer put handcuff on his wrist, and kushina also got handcuffed by police and get into back seat of police car.

Don't worry we are only going to tell them truth... Minato smiled to his wife.

Another stupid, boring explanation about our ninjutsu... Kushina sighed.

(Then the car stopped and they could see police station, and they walked in, drag into isolation room, before they apart each other, they whispered to each other 'I love you'.)

(While in school, naruto and Hinata)

I wonder if Somethings happens to naruko chan... Hinata muttered, playing with her index finger.

Don't worry about it everything will be alright... Ya... Maybe... Naruto,also begin to worry about her sister.

*flashback*

Naruto kun is beside me...! Naruto kun sat right beside me right now...! Hinata blushed deeply, and she felt something very hot inside of her chest.

She looks beautiful today and with that skirt, she looks like real highschool beauty...! Naruto shouted in his mind,daydreaming about date with his new crush.

Hmm... Naruko hummed, texting with her best friend, hanabi

Hey naruko wake up! You surely slept a lot! Time to wake up! Hanabi send this message over 15 times.

Okay hanabi that's enough I am already on the your sister's car right now! Naruko text her back.

What! Really?! Hehe~ so she really have crush on your Baka big brother! Hehe~! Hanabi texted her back immediately after naruko sent her text message.

what?! No way! Naruko screamed & laugh out loud.

Okay princess time to be quiet your laughing is so annoying that sasuke going to cup your mouth- but before naruto could finish his sentence, naruko cupped his mouth.

Rule # 1: don't ever ever mentioning about sasuke kun in front of me...! Naruko pouted her tongue at her brother.

Mmmrmmrmbrmbrmmrmvmrmmmkkaymemrmr?! Naruto tried to say something but he struggle to speak.

Naruko chan? Hinata said with soft smile on her face.

Yes My big brother's soon-to-be-girlfriend chan? How may I help you? Naruko sarcastically said, waiting for the reaction of Hinata.

(Immediately, Hinata blushed deeply again, pressing accelerator as hard as she could)

Whoa Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa wa- wait wait wait wait wait wait Hinata-nee chan! Don't increase your speed all of sudden! Naruko, rolled on he seat and head butt on the door.

Sorry... N.A.R.U.K.O chan. I accidentally press accelerator instead of break my greatest sarcastically warmly smiled to her crush's little sister.

She...she is devil...! Naruko shouted in her mind,expressing her surprise comically.

So..? I heard that hanabi is your BFF right? Hinata said softly.

He~ well ya since when I was grade 3 I always attached with her. We talked a lot and hang out always, and in weekend, She often sleepover to my house... Hehe~ Naruko smiled cutely.

Ya and she is really good at teasing you about sasuke- but again before naruto could finish his sentence, naruko comically angry and stretching his brother's cheek apart.

Aaaiaiaajaurkwkajsuskaapsjdjd?! Naruto shouted.

please put your seat belt on and don't release it until WE arrived to our destination... Please and THANK YOU...?! Hinata smiled warmly, but naruko could feel the presence of her mother's aura.

Ok...ay Hinata-nee chan. Naruko replied,put her belt around her body.

(And naruko digging her back, surprised that she forgot her material for her science project.)

How could forget about it..?! Naruko smacked her head lightly.

Is something wrong? Hinata asked.

I forgot to bring my material for science project from home... Naruko said fearfully.

Well... I just can't turn my car other way around right now... Let me park my car on the sidewalk. Hinata said, parking her car on the sidewalk.

Thank you but I could walk to home right now I had enough time to not be late on class hehe~ naruko happily said.

How...? Hinata gave her questioned look.

Because I had class with kakashi sensei on my first period! He will be substitute teacher for Kurenai sensei! She smiled, and sprint to her home.

And Hinata understood, drove her car to the school's parking lot.

*end of flash back*

When chemistry class with asuma sensei was about to begin,then sasuke was burst in the classroom,huffing from sprinting.

Naruto...! Your parents got under arrested by the police...! Sasuke shouted, expressing seriousness

Then there were loud laughter from naruto and rest of class except Asuma and Hinata

Come on sasuke are you making fun of me?! Why the hell my parents are under arrest? Don't play- but before naruto could finish his sentence, there were vibration on his phone and when naruto slid his iPhone, and answering it.

Hello? Naruto answered.

Are you uzmaki naruto? Officer said.

Yes I am uzmaki naruto but who are you...? Naruto answered lazily.

This is from Konoha police investigation department, your parents are currently charged with murder and criminal damage.

Ha...ha...hahahaha...! This is bullshit huh? Sasuke...! Tell me this is just... freaking hidden camerma show... from Sakura TV...

Do you think this is joke...?! Somebody on phone yelled angrily.

we are really from... (Officer,calm down and said in phone, and naruto could hear some noisy on the hallway, then officer hung up his phone and kicking the door open)

KONOHA MILITARY POLICE OFFICER, please follow us to police station with us, you had a right to remain silent on court and you could hire lawyer. Short spiked haired officer with sharingan on his eye said with no emotion on his voice, showing the ID card.

What if I refuse to go...? Naruto, backed up and ready to fight with officer.

Well then... (he body flicked himself and appear behind naruto) we have to use force to bring you to the court. he said while he matched his eyes with naruto's, cast genjutsu on naruto.

* in genjutsu*

Naruto could clearly see her sister was unconsciousness, lying on the ground while his mother was half naked, covered by his father's coat and hugging each other tightly, crying out their hearts out

What... How could my family got into this trouble- before naruto could panicking, the genjutsu was released from him, and naruto lose his consciousness and fell on the floor, but immediately get picked up by Hinata and she put distance between officer and herself.

Miss please hand over naruto to us... Sharingan officer asked politely as he could.

Yes I will but let me go with him... Hinata asked to officer.

No this is none of your business with you miss. Please. Hand. Over. . .now. Officer said while he switch his eyes into sharingan again.

If I can't I am afraid I can't let him go...! Hinata, raged but more controlled, activate her byakugan.

That eyes...! Sharingan officer surprised, and ready to charge her but stopped by other officer, long haired with sharingan but he was consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder. He wore cat like mask

Hey...! Officer answered with surprise.

That's enough shusui ... I am truly sorry miss hyūga but his parents are under arrested charged with murder and criminal damage please let us took him into police station in order to investigate few thing. ANBU captain bowed.

... Okay but only in two condition Hinata said.

Speak. ANBU captain said.

No torture on naruto kun and please let me stay with him while you guys are investigate him.

We are not going to torture him ma'am and for the second request That's... But before captain could made decision Hinata interrupt him.

I was the one who caused trouble... It's a long story please... I am also the one who put naruto kun's parents charged with murder... Hinata said inaudible tone but loud enough to captain could hear it.

... Follow us turned around, and put few distance between him and Hinata.

(At the main door right before naruto,Hinata and ANBU captain,shusui get in to officer struck)

Onii-San... Let me go with you too sasuke said.

I am not your older brother captain said emotionless.

But you possessed sharingan and long hair! And don't fool with me onii San! I am your brother how could I not recognize my older brother's voice and scent?! Itachi uchiha!

Guess I don't have any choice... He sighed, Miss hyūga is he also involved in this case? Long haired ANBU captain took off his mask and asked,

I do not know about him... Hinata said.

Wait! I was the one who saved naruko from that stranger! I punched him on the face as hard as I could! Sasuke showed his fist and Hinata could clearly see some of blood on his fist.

Sasuke... Naruto whispered.

You finally wake up Baka...?! Sasuke scolded him.

Please let sasuke investigate by you guys too ... I saw he saved my sister from that bastard...! Naruto said, frowning to thinking about the stranger who assault her mother.

So... He saw sasuke on the genjutsu that koidaka casted... Most of people who caught into genjutsu were panicking or lost consciousness and after they got released from genjutsu,they forget about the genjutsu that they caught in... But naruto... He didn't lose memory of genjutsu that he saw...? Interesting... Itachi thought, sasuke get into the car right now... No time to wasting here... Itachi said with strict mannerism and drove off from the school.

Humph...! That damn sharingan...! A girl said very uncomfortably, and her voice faded away from naruto's mind again.

*while inside of station*

So... ... Why did you killed this person..? Interrogator asked,crossing his arms on his chest.

He threatened my family with kunai and pocket knife... Well.. My wife and i knows how to defence ourselves- but before minato could finish his sentence, interrogator cut him off and asked him again.

Okay if you know how to fight then why did you decide to kill him? That's what I am asking ... Interrogator asked again.

He almost kill my wife and my daughter...! and think about it if you are in that dangerous situation, your minds would be get cloudy and trying to finishing off the killer who trying to rape my wife and my daughter...! He tried to rape her..! Not just attempting murder but with serious assault and rape! How should I be calm down at that moment?! Minato shouted, stands up all of sudden, but forced to get sit down by police officer.

And we investigated few things more and we found out that this guy are actually dead.I mean he suppose to be dead 3 years ago... So we suspected that somewhere in or outside of Konoha village, there is somebody who controlling these dead body... Interrogator muttered but minato could hear it.

This ninjutsu is treated as forbidden jutsu, and the name of jutsu is EDO TENSEI and the one who could use these jutsu are- minato explained, but he stopped his sentence because interrogator pull out his glock 17 with laser pointer,aimed on minato's head.

Who the hell are you and how could you know those kind of information? Answer me or I will shoot you on your head without hesitation... Interrogator coldly said, ordered his subordinate officer's surround minato,also aiming on the minato's body

I am merely owner of yellow flash convenience store. Minato answered.

No! not that kind of crap...! Reveal your real identity! Who the fuck are you?! I got report that you and your wife could perform ninjutsu! How could mere owner of convenience store could perform ninjutsu?! Interrogator raged, shaking his handgun

Who...am...I...? If I reveal my identity then all of you guys will be silently killed soon... minato gave them deadly glare, and all of officer in the room could feel murderous aura around minato.

Who...is this...guy?! Everyone questioned on their mind

I am- but before minato could say, somebody stepped in isolation room and shouted.

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?! Put your damn gun away from him right now! Chief officer shouted,ordering interrogator and his subordinate.

Sir what is going on here?! I was interrogating him right now so I could reveal his identity- but before interrogator finish his sentence, there were bullet passed through right beside on his ear.

Detective hajiku, if you are planning to live long life then put your gun away right now and follow me. This is order from above you understand? Chief of officer said very strictly.

... Yes sir he put away his gun on pocket, and following his superior.

Oh also release and his wife immediately... Their record shall erased from criminal record... Superior said before he left room with his subordinate.

(Then officers,once threatening minato's life, deeply apologize and release the hand cuff and straitjacket from minato)

Our greatest apologize ... They simultaneously said.

No.. It's fine minato smiled and leave the room with stretching.

(And when he stepped out of isolating room he could see naruto and Hinata sat beside each other sasuke were sat on the very back corner of bench, and jiraiya crossed his arm on the chest waiting for minato coming out.)

Dad! Naruto shouted and sprint beside minato, you okay? You look so pale right now...! Naruto sobbed.

I am okay don't worry about me naruto... Minato smiled patting his son's head.

(Then kushina walk out of room, sighing with relief)

Kushina...! Minato immediately go beside her, holding her with his strong,muscular shoulder.

Minato... Sorry.. I am just tired- then kushina lose her consciousness.

Is- is there any- anything- wrong with her?! Naruto shouted nervously.

No she just got tired of being interrogation that's all if she rest in a few days, she will be fine. Minato give small smile to naruto. Beside naruto why are you here? I thought you are at school- but before he could finish his sentence Hinata interrupt him

Naruto kun and I got called from itachi San and naruto kun and me also have to answer question from police... Along with sasuke kun... My greatest apologize ... Hinata deeply apologize, sobbing.

No no it's okay- minato smiled warmly at her trying to calm her down.

No! Actually... Acutally i am the one who brought this huge trouble...! Hinata, now she fully crying, tears trickling down on her smooth milky cheek.

What...? Tell me what happened at that time... Minato asked softly.

(Then Hinata sobbed a bit softer, begin to explain what happened this morning)

... Haha okay so that's what happens at that time... Okay I fully understand miss hyūga thank you for your explanation... Minato softly patted on hinata's head, and got out of police station.

Minato... Jiraiya said while he walk beside him.

Yes...master minato asked.

What happens to you and your family...? Why Somebody attacked you without reason..? And was he really strong enough that forced you to use your flying god technique and ransengan...? Jiraiya said with serious tone.

... That stranger was being EDO TENSEI-ed jiraiya sensei minato said firmly.

Then..perhaps it's 'him' jiraiya said with depression on his voice.

'Him..?' Minato stopped, and stare at jiraiya's eyes directly.

I... Must tell you my secret past life a little bit eh? Jiraiya sighed deeply and starts to telling his secret past

(With naruto and Hinata)

What are you going to do Hinata chan? Naruto asked.

I will just go back to school and asking teachers if I had any missing homework Hinata awkwardly smiled, turned around.

Why? Even you involved in this mess and you and me were interrogated by those police bastard for like 6hours..! Why are you still insist to go back to school?

Because I can't afford to be dropped off from top 2% student... Hinata replied sadly.

C'mon Hinata chan you are smart enough to taking a break from studying today...

Sorry but still I have to keep studying for my math exam... Hinata replied with small,apologetical smile.

Then would you like to come to my place then...? Naruto, suddenly asked.

Wha- what...? Hinata stare at him with confusion look.

Hinata chan could you please come-come over to my place...? I- I mean for my studying ya'know... Naruto said while he struggle not to blush as much as possible.

did he just asked me to visit his place...?! This must be dream right now...! Come on... Hinata just say yes... How simple... You are about to visit boy's room who you had huge crush on...Hinata thought with excitement and nervousness, but soon she become depressed.

*Flash back*

But you are ONLY going to tutor him other than that you are not allowed to unnecessary contact with him

*end of flash back*

Dad could you please give us ride to our home?! Naruto shouted to his dad,unaware about Hinata's nervousness.

Ah-?! Na-naruto kun I didn't say 'yes'! Hinata flutter her arm around.

Well just call your parents on your phone then- but before naruto could continue on, Hinata interrupt him.

Sorry...naruto kun... But I have other business that very important to me other than school work... Hinata said with apologetic look.

... Hinata plea- but naruto could see hinata's... Depressing eye... I mean it was mixture with depress,despair and fear... What is wrong with her? Something matter with it? Naruto thought himself. Well... Okay.. Sorry for being rude... hinata chan... Naruto said, turned around and heading toward his father's car.

(Hinata picked up her phone and calling her bodyguard, kō.)

*in phone*

Hello? Kō answered it.

Ummm... Kō it's me, hinata. She replied with cautious.

Hinata sama- but before kō could answer, somebody interrupt him and Hinata could hear shouting between him and somebody else.

Hinata you there? Somebody said with very 'angry' voice but Hinata knew ha was holding back.

...it's dad! Hinata tightly shut her eyes, and in audible tone, she answered it. Yes...

Hinata I heard that you were drive our car recklessly and causing lot of trouble... I will send kō immediately to you and no argument needed...! Just get back to the mansion right now...! Hiashi said while he holding his anger, hanging up the phone.

... Just as I expected... He did not let me... Hinata sighed, and she could see Porsche Panamera Turbo coming into parking lot.

Today is going to be longest day ever... Hinata sighed and walk toward the Porsche.

A.N: sorry for late update I was busy to finish my last math exam for good mark, anyway since I got 2 weeks of winter break, I will update next chapter as soon as possible (next chapter is going to heavily focus on naruko and sasuke) anyway see you guys on next chapter bye bye~


	7. rebirth

Chapter 7: rebirth

( in naruko's inner world)

( She was just drowning... She kept drowning into bottomless sea... without realizing it, she could feel something very strange on her body. Like somebody were kept whispering on her ear...)

'don't leave me here! Please sasuke-' then whisper faded away from her ear.

(She slowly opened her eyes, and she realize that she couldn't bring herself up, neither could talk... beside, there was nobody around her... she was in total dark,bottomless sea...)

'Where am I...? And Who am I...?' Naruko questioned herself in her mind,but she couldn't find answer for herself, then she finds out that there were tiny light shining down at the top of the this bottomless sea... But that tiny light wasn't far enough to shine where naruko is; naruko knows that she could not go up there... and no matter what, she could not move herself, her body become immobilize by some kind of bandage...

**_Hey kid_**. Somebody said in very serious tone.

Who... Are you... Sir? she answered in her mind because she could not open her mouth.

. . . **_You are not permitted to know my name.. But you could call me as 'kyubi'._** There were two huge bloody eyes directly stare down at naruko with full of pride.

kyu...bi? naruko tried to shrug her shoulder, but again she realize that her body could not move with her will.

**_Give up. Kid. you won't be able to move your body. Not even your finger right now... also you are currently in 'shocked' state right now, if you are trying to move even slightest move, your muscle going to be contract and expand and you will be ended up explode yourself up it may sounds funny but I saw lots of people died like that... And if you are going to die which is also I am going to die with you... And I will try my best to heal you as fast I could not for your sake but for sake of my life... well since you couldn't move, why don't we talk a little bit?_** kyubi creepily smiled, showing his brutal,sharp teeth.

What...? I am just trying to remember my name but I... I just couldn't remember who I am... Sir could you please explain who I am..? Naruko talked in her mind.

**_I was known that your name was naruko uzmaki and I know that you are my jinchurruki... You are grade 9 of that damn Konoha highschool, and I know you have huge crush on that uchiha brat... Am I right? Naruko...?_** nine tail blankly,but somewhat gave her pervert(?) gaze on her.

. . . Was I? She gave him questioned look.

**_Yes. Kid._**

Well... then could you please explain why am I suddenly become voiceless? and I couldn't remember anything other than this 'sasuke'...Any idea? Naruko pouted.

**_Humans are so weak creature...both physically and mentally... you saw something that you must not see, and you just learn the shocking truth about your parents... And your mental stress damaging your brain and your brain part that allow you speaking what you think had been damaged continuously... But I found something is very odd about this... Whenever you got hurt by something other than mental stress, I could almost instantly heal you up with my passive regenerative chakra... But for some reason the part where your brain got damaged... is not recovering properly.._**. kyubi explained, glaring at naruko with irritating look.

So... What should I do...? just sit around and do nothing? Is there anything I can do about it? Naruko gazing at the tiny light, at the top of the bottomless sea.

**_Nothing... Maybe you could try-_** but before kyubi could continue, he sensed something that he hated, frowning and growling, he directly stare at somebody, he was pony tailed and the cloth we wore was standard ANBU ninja clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder. He wore cat like mask. Even he was under the sea, he had no trouble to breathe.

Umm... Excuse me I don't know who- but naruko felt TWO GREAT SHARINGAN directly glaring at her, and slowly her vision went black.

**_Teme...! How could you get into our inner world...?_****_!_** Kyubi growled, and he also felt sharingan stare at him directly, however instead of lose his consciousness, he growled, and with his giant paw,he tried smash him like a hammer but unfortunately, the jail with trigram blocked his reach to the ANBU ninja.

**_Those sharingan... and that chakra which it far more surpass to my chakra...! You brat just remind me of someone whom I hated most...!_** he growled again but instead, kyubi backed off and hid himself into the darkness, spilling his liquid form of chakra through the gap between the jail, and soon as it touched naruko, the paralyzed that restrict her movement were broke off, and naruko's blue sapphire eyes become crimson coloured and more slitted,her whisker on her chick now thickened, and her teeth become much longer and red chakra channeled through her body, forms a dense shroud of chakra around the naruko. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of chakra and naruko totally lost her own will,and with loud roar of kyubi, naruko forced to leaped towards ANBU ninja, and the chakra that channeling her body become like a paw of kyubi, reaching to the ANBU who simply stare at her.

Whatever power you are using, whatever jutsu you perform, is not going to in front of sharingan. ANBU ninja said before he simply stepped back, throwing 5 kunai at 'possessed' naruko, but chakra cloak that surround her body deflect it with ease, and at the moment she punched ANBU ninja, with blink of speed, it send him few distance with shockwave,but as soon as his body crushed on invisible wall,with sudden puff of smoke,it reveal that it was only mere trunk.

It can't be helped... ANBU ninja draw his ninjatō that wrapped with straps,he dashed,clash with naruko's chakra that manifested as sword, he proficiently wield his sword, which it gave naruko (kyubi) hard time to counter it.

**_Well...well... You are mine now...! _**Naruko shouted, but instead of her voice, kyubi voice dubbed.

With brutal force of naruko's punch, he hurtled against invisible wall again, and quickly, naruko grasp his body, he struggled to got out from the grasp however the more he struggle, the more pressure that strain on his body... And his body literally exploded.

Shadow clone...? naruko growled in kyubi's voice once again and her chakra cloak reached down to the man but this time he reacted much faster than naruko's speed.

**_How could he-_** she swirling her chakra arms to chasing the ANBU ninja, and he kept jumped back, back flipping and spanning around in mid air to dodge all of her chakra arm's reach but when he finally softly landed, he felt shadow above him and when he gaze above, he saw gigantic nails attempt to thrust his heart, but with genjutsu crow, he escaped from assault.

Let's stop this meaningless fight miss naruko shall we? ANBU ninja took off his cat-like mask and his sharingan directly contacted with naruko's crimson eyes.

**GENJUTSU,SHARINGAN**...!

. . . **_Teme_**! kyubi felt like he just had heart attack, and unconsciousness 'possessed' naruko's body hopelessly fell down, and again her body floating around the mid-air.

Kyubi... I will take your jinchurruki out of this inner world... ANBU ninja said calmly, put her body on his shoulder.

**_Next time you enter my jinchurruki's inner world, it won't be easy as this time...! I will definitely rip you to shreds! Kyubi yelled at him angrily,hid himself in to darkness..._**

(Then with puff of smoke, ANBU ninja and naruko disappeared from inner world, leaving pissed off looking kyubi behind)

* in real world, Konoha hospital*

Is she gonna be okay? Sasuke said impatiently.

Analyze requires calm sasuke... If you can't calm down yourself, please just take a deep breathe and think about else. Clone itachi said firmly.

How could I- sasuke shouted, but got interrupted by itachi's sudden movement.

Wh...what...? He gazed to his brother with surprise.

Huff...huff... Itachi exhaled breathe, exhausted being in the genjutsu world too long...

nii-san... You okay? Is there anything I can do for you..? Sasuke asked, his eyes pleaded.

No...I am fine... itachi inhaled some fresh air from the widely opened window.

Sasuke I will leave my clone behind just in case something happens to you or naruko... Itachi said before he body flicked himself to disappear from the sasuke's view.

. . . (After itachi disappeared from the hospital, sasuke felt dead silence while he sat beside naruko's bed... the only thing he could hear right now was his heartbeat and beeping sound from the heart rate machine (sorry I don't know about that beeping machine name (´−｀) ﾝｰ) in sasuke's mind, the picture of naruko's smile flashed everywhere... and the more keep thinking about her, the more sadness overwhelming him.

Sasuke... clone itachi quietly said, breaking the dead silence.

Hn? What is it? Sasuke answered without turning around.

... Do you want me to get some omusubi and okaka? He asked.

No thanks... I am not hungry right now... Sasuke said firmly.

*Tok Tok* somebody tapped gently on metal rod.

...? both itachi and sasuke wondered.

(Immediately,sasuke gaze on naruko,and he could clearly see her sky coloured eyes... He sighed with relief...)

Um... Nii San could you please tell doctor that now she recovered her- but before he could say anything more, he saw clone itachi confronting somebody who hid himself in the dark.

Sasuke... Leave this place right now... And take naruko with you... Cloned itachi said while he draw sword from his back.

. . . Itachi do you really think that you could defeat me...? Stranger said with creepy laugh.

...! Ugh...kuk... Naruko, suddenly in panicked, huffing for air on presence of something she hated.

Hmm... i guess trauma that I planted to her having a great affect right now... thank goodness... I could use her as my puppet- but before he could continue his sentence, cloned itachi weaved the sign, and shouted in her mind.

**katon goukakyuu no jutsu...!**

Simultaneously, the great giant fireball coming out of his mouth, tempt to overwhelming the stranger, however he deflect easily with snake, however the snakes burned to death.

Orochimaru...! You never understand that no matter how many jutsu you using, no matter what kind of attack you use... You will never be able to overcome sharingan. Clone itachi said, switching his eye into sharingan mode.

Hehe... Well well.. Yes... I know that your ULTIMATE SHARINGAN is so great, that everybody wants to acquire it... but itachi, I will tell you my little story about my jutsu that I worked on so far right now. Orochimaru said, revealing himself as half snake, half human.

Sasuke, leave this place right now...! Clone itachi shouted, threw kunai with explosive tag on door. soon enough it got destroyed with explosion.

nii-san...! Sasuke said while he picking naruko as bridal style.

Take care of naruko... If she got in hand of orochimaru, she is going to be suffered in his experiment lab...! He is mad scientist... And he is rated as s rank criminal

. . . (Naruko dug her head in sasuke's chest, hugging him tightly as strong as she could. Sasuke could see that her eyes filled with fear and disgust.)

_She can't speak...? How could she become voiceless all of sudden_? Nii-san... Please be careful... Sasuke thought himself and said before he sprint towards exit.

You are such a disgusting human I ever met orochimaru... itachi sighed, and slowly his sharingan begin to switch into three evenly spaced curves spiralling around the pupil.

**Mangekyo sharingan**...? Orochimaru widened his eye with surprise.

Just be gone from here... Orochimaru cloned itachi said while he blinked his right eye several times, and the last time he blinked, he closed it for few moment.

Itachi... Sorry but I already build my new strategy to counter your mangekyo sharingan...! this time I will get your sharingan with my own hands...! Orochimaru shouted while he leaped to itachi, however at the moment he touched itachi's eye, it slipped through his body become crow and his body disappeared.

**Crow genjutsu...!** He got me with this again...! Orochimaru panicked, tempt to jump out of window, however real itachi already sat on the window like a cat, and he opened his right eye.

**AMATERASU**...! He shouted in his mind. Simultaneously, it burned orochimaru with black majestic flames, with screaming of pain orochimaru disappeared as a dust...

(But itachi's face still emotionless... He sensed that somebody was kept watching him.)

Let's stop this hide and seek orochimaru... Itachi said before he throw ten kunai and Shuriken on the other side of wall, real orochimaru that blend with white wall.

He~? So you find that out...? orochimaru laughed,with liquid form, he slowly melt down on the floor, and white and purplish liquid swirled around revealing orochimaru again.

... You are gross itachi comment on orochimaru's body replacement jutsu.

Kukuk...! I don't care about what people saying... as long as I could be immortal...! orochimaru glare at itachi, who flatly watching him as trash.

I really felt disgust the way you are looking at me... Half human half snake frowned, and his body become snake again.

Well then... Itachi said before he body-flicked above orochimaru, and attempt to cut him in half but when itachi's sword pierce through his body, it become white liquid and immediately, his sword got stuck on snake's body, and it become hardened as rock.

...! Itachi wide his eye with surprise, and before he could react again, the snake skin wrapping around sharingan user's body and slowly, it become liquid state again, and spread out on floor... Then the liquid eject through the gully hole on the washroom.

(While with naruko and sasuke)

Huff...huff... Sasuke exhaled his hot breathe from the mouth, kept sprint away from the hospital door.

Damn it...! There is dead body everywhere...! Sasuke thought while he ran away...

(There were blood spread out everywhere... He could see many handprint that stamped with blood on the window and door, and blood filled the floor everywhere... He could smell blood so strongly that he could throw up in anytime... Lots of dead body hanging around everywhere... but some of them missed their leg, hands and finger... Even there was headless corpse.)

Oh...gosh...! Sasuke tore part naruko's hospital gown,wrapped around naruko's eyes.

*Puk!* there was light punch from naruko for tore off her hospital gown.

Sorry naruko... But right now... You will going to be disgust and panicking more when you see... this horrible scene. Sasuke said.

. . . (Naruko dug her head more deeply on sasuke's chest)

Kkkyyaaa! There was scream from across the hallway and one of hospital nurse's running away from giant purple snake.

...! Now What...what the heck is that...?! sasuke said while his leg shaking like crazy.

Please help me...! Hospital nurse shouted, and her cloth were torn apart like a trash, her feet were dirty and there were many scratch and scar every part of her body.

_What... What should I do..?! If I save her naruko is going to be danger but I just can't let her die like that...! What happen to the nii-san right now...! He should be back at this time...!_ _don't tell me he got defeated and killed by that disgusting snake man...!_ Sasuke now confused, and his whole body shaking crazy.

Hospital nurse sprint towards sasuke, and reaching her hand to him, sasuke also tried to catch it, unfortunately, when their hands about to clasp, the floor suddenly crumbled down, with desperate scream from the nurse, she fell into deep deep abyss.

. . . Aaaaa...ah...ahh... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! sh...she is dead...! _somebody literally... die- died right in front of my eyes... forgive me ma'am... I... I couldn't save you... _ Sasuke screamed in despair, and he could still hear woman's desperate scream.

I don't wanna die in this place... why should I...?!- she after that sasuke could clearly hear the sharp object stabs through her heart... *PUK*!

What are ya shouting at kid...? White and purplish liquid flow rapidly towards sasuke and the liquid slowly resembled as human as it get close to him

What...what the fuck is this...? Sasuke asked with fear & disgust.

Hehehe...! What a fine looking young couple...! Sasuke...! You really do resembled as itachi uchiha... And perhaps you could awake your sharingan...! orochimaru said with excitement.

Shut...shut your trap! disgusting snake...! Sasuke shouted back.

Well then first... Hand me over that girl...! Orochimaru ordered him.

Fuck off! I don't have any reasons to being obedient to your order...! I am sasuke uchiha...! Nobody order me around except nii-san and parents- sasuke glare at him furiously, but orochimaru, using his snake, to separate naruko and sasuke apart.

Naruko...! Onyx eyed teen shouted reach his hands to blonde girl also she reached her hands to sasuke but two snake fled beside his hands and bite off her shoulder,hurtled to the wall and purplish liquid inject through snake's teeth.

...! ... .. .. ...! ...! Naruko trembled due to her poison effect, her eyes slowly turned into purplish, she desperately wants to scream, however she couldn't, because her voice empty, as time passed my seconds,her body goes numb.

Naruko...! Wait! Don't lose your consciousness yet! I will- sasuke shouted, trying to sprint towards incapacitated blonde girl, however from behind, orochimaru stretch his neck and bite off his neck.

Aaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh! sasuke screamed in pain, and he tried to elbow-ed orochimaru but he simply contract back to human size again.

Sasuke...! You are going to be mine...! I will take your body...! I need you to be my most perfect scientific object...! Kyhahaha...! Orochimaru laughed,maniacally shouted.

Damn it...! No... I... I need to take naruko... Into... safe place...! He walked unbalanced, his leg goes numb;he fell down on the floor helplessly but still he crawled desperately to the naruko's side, and finally when he about to hold small but soft and beautiful hand of naruko, but instead orochimaru wrapped snake around sasuke's hand, bite his finger.

Shit!- sasuke groaned,but the poison that inject through his vessel make him lose his consciousness.

Sasuke kun...! She shouted in her mind and her eyes filled with anger and hatred, from her eyes the tears trickle down like a waterfall.

(In her mind)

... I... I want save him... I... I wants to be on his side instead of that disgusting snake...! *Sob* naruko shouted in her mind.

**_Do you seek for power? Kid? _**Kyubi said with majestic tone , again naruko appeared herself into inner world of herself.

Yes... Kyubi san...! Could you please lend me your power...? She asked with hatred, which it satisfy kyubi.

**_Good! Your actions are justified...! as reward I shall lend you my power with all I got! _**Kyubi said while his chakra spilled through the gap between the jail.

*in real world hospital*

**_Ggggrrreraaaawwww_**...! 1 tail version of naruko growled, kurama's chakra channeling around her, blonde girl's eyes now become crimson and slitted once again her whisker mark now thickened and grew a bit nail and teeth become sharp and longer.

Tailed beast mode version 1... What a troublesome...half snake person sighed, summoning thousands of snake instantly, trying to overwhelming the naruko, however with roar of kyubi, the snake instantly hissed, and disappeared In mid air.

Oh...? What about this then...? Orochimaru smirked, and stretching his arms towards naruko, and simultaneously swarm of snakes instantly appeared from both of his arms, but naruko easily see through it, and gave them hard punch to create huge shockwave,hissing sounds of snakes, they disappeared like a nothing... But before shockwave could hit him,orochimaru shouted.

**Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole**

Hahahaha... You will never ever going to find me...! Orochimaru creepily laughed.

And with surprise, orochimaru appear behind naruko, attempt to wrap her around with his **binding snake glare spell**, however the chakra formed around naruko now formed as kyubi's paw, ripping off the snake like a nothing and grasp his neck and holding it on mid air.

Kuk...! You...little...! Orochimaru cursed, and his neck literally exploded by the immense strength of kyubi, but instead of blood, the numerous number of snake were coming out of his neck.

**_Gggrraawwwwrrrrr_**! Naruko screamed in kyubi's voice, and from behind, her chakra scrambled and swirling around, now it formed second tail.

Now it become two tail- but before orochimaru could react she already disappeared from orochimaru's view and she re-appeared on the other side of hall way, holding sasuke's unconsciousness body with her chakra's arm.

**_Meow_**... Naruko changed her attitude suddenly, and licking his hands like a cat, hugging sasuke like her favourite doll.

... Don't dare touch my experiment subject you damn whore fox...! Orochimaru screamed in frustration,and he reconnect his body with his white snakes.

(Then naruko attitude changed once again,her eyes become murderous that give orochimaru sweat-drop, she clasp her hands together, and forming around like pentagonal shape, and through the gap between her palms, the long and huge amount of flames coming out of her mouth, covering wide area,burning everything around her include dead corpses, snakes and orochimaru.

**Water release: water gun.**

Orochimaru blast off a wave of high speed water from his mouth with extreme precision and force, clashed with naruko's kyubi flame. However due to overwhelming power of naruko's kyubi chakra, the fire slowly overcome the water from orochimaru's mouth, and it burning him instantly.

this... This cannot be..! I, orochimaru can't be killed by this stupid whore fox- but before orochimaru could finish his sentence, the flames overwhelmed his whole body.

Naruko slowly approach to the burnt corpse of orochimaru and she holding him on the neck once again, and with five other chakra arms, she grasp him, and slowly pressurize him...

**_Hey...you...pathetic gross snake...! _**Naruko said while she stare at him like yandere.

Kuk...kuk... I already plant curse seal on his body... His body already fell into my hand... Ha...haha...hahaha...hahahaha- Orochimaru laughed, but his body literally exploded by naruko's grasp.

**_No...! No...! Sasuke kun is mine...! once it become mine, is always mine...! I am not going to give my sasuke kun to you that easily...! Remember orochimaru...! HE IS MINE IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I AM GOING TO CHOP YOU INTO UNRECOGNIZABLE PIECES...! Got that..?!_** Naruko sweetly smiled but atmosphere around her was so gory and murderous...

***_Sigh*... Oh... Sasuke kun... How adorable skin you had... I would love to kiss your sweet attracting lips that urging me to put my lips... But first my master going to kiss you first... Then i will kiss you later... remember... The only person who could gave you 'true love' is me(us)..? okay...? No one else is going to harm you... Because I am always here to protect you from any kind of trouble...! And you are always going to love me(us)... Til death do us apart...! But don't even dare to think about cheat on me(us)...! Because i am going to hate to think about how I am going to carve your beautiful face into my number one treasure box... And of course I am going to rip that bitch off to the shred who tried to flirt my S.A.S.U.K.E kun~ _** Kyubi mode naruko delicately whispered on sasuke,licking her bloody pinky finger, and sweetly put some blood on sasuke's cheek,while her chakra arms still ripping orochimaru's left over corpse.

**_Oh... And please don't make me(us) cry... we(I) might gonna out of control and chop your head off... Well.. I cannot guarantee that I will cut it without PAIN... _**Yandere naruko said before she kissed him on the cheek, and lose her consciousness... Tails now disappeared and chakra that channeling around her now swirl back to inside of naruko.

. . . She is most scary bitch ever I know...! Even more than tsunade...! Tiny snake mode orochimaru thought himself, crawl as fast as he could to run away from new yandere naruko...!

A.N: sorry for late update my lovely readers I tried to upload as fast as I could but i was on a break travel around to the ontario for family trip, anyway my greatest apologize to you once again. I will try upload next chapter as fast as I could.

Next chapter preview: . . . Naruko is that you...? Naruto said with fear in his voice.

P.S: the definition of 'us' is...

naruko(normal, sweet and pure attractive) (extreme dere)

Kyubi mode naruko (same, sweet but violent and killing desire mixed with love, kill everybody who dare to steal his attention from her, when she is in this form,she could speak through kyubi's voice.) (yandere _ _;;)

P.S 2: she currently lose all of memory of her life, and the one only she could remember is 'sasuke', only his name. and she decide whether it's good or bad person by her instinct.


	8. Encounter with akatsuki

. . . She is most scary bitch ever I know...! Even more than tsunade...! Tiny snake mode orochimaru thought himself, crawl as fast as he could to run away from new yandere naruko...!

* * *

Disclaimer: do I have to put this every time? kishimoto owns naruto series.

* * *

Recommendation BGM for this chapter: girei (pain's theme) ( I don't know if this one going to fit on this chapter... Well at least to me. what do you think?)

* * *

**Elemental nature in weapons**

**Fire,water :**

**Lightening: when it combined, it paralyzing the enemy with lightening on nervous system.**

**Earth style: enhancing the durability and endurance of bullet,it commonly used in sniper rifle and shot gun shell.**

**Wind: enhancing the speed of weapons, for example, if somebody shoot m1911a1 to the target and it takes 2 seconds to hit the target, if wind style chakra combined with bullet will be 0.8, which it could hit the target much faster. Also commonly used in sniper rifle (along with earth and wind style) **

**Yin/yang: only few legendary weapon are embed with yin and yang**

**A.N: I actually need you guys opinion about fire and water style bullet... So please pm me about your idea... _ _;;**

* * *

Chapter 8: encounter with akatsuki

( there were explosion beside naruko, who hugging sasuke as tightly as she could, but for unknown reason, the explosion couldn't burn those two, like invisible barrier were protecting her, then the two dark figures walks out of darkness.)

Jus as I thought... I could sense the faint trace of kyubi's chakra... Orange coloured Long haired man with multiple piercing on his face,his eyes were ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae. He wore black cloak they multiple red clouds printed on his cloak.

You can't be killed like this naruko, if you are gonna die like this, at least give me your tailed beast that contain inside of you. He said while he holding naruko's unconsciousness body.

I never know that I could capture kyubi this easily... Thanks to the orochimaru... His voice was low but majestic... Like a god,

. . . you sure about this? Is she really jinchurruki of kyubi? I can't sense anything particular chakra on her chakra system... it was woman's voice, but her voice were amazingly calm.

Yes she is... I could feel kyubi's chakra from her chakra that she constantly leaking out... Hm...- but when he is about to body-flicking himself, sasuke,who was got out of control with cursed seal and seal quickly crawled over his whole body and they combine each other, revealing Sasuke's skin dark grey with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, his sclerae turn black, his irides turn yellow his **Sharingan** and his lips turn blue. He also grows claw-like nails and his hair grows to waist-lengthe.(from naruto wiki.)

Curse seal...? Interesting... and he also use **sharingan**... But only one tomoe... Well he will be big trouble for us... Allow me to kill you, uchiha. The man said before he pull out his black rod out of his cloak, like a hidden blade, it slips out of from his cloak and he threw it like javelin.

*Whoosh*

The moment the black rod about to pierce through his right shoulder, his body blurred, re-appeared behind the man who threw black rod, attempts to stabs his heart,his sharp,claw-like nail were about to stabs him, however moment he stabs the man, it become millions of paper and it fells,spread quickly on ground, and they swirl around sasuke's body as the wind  
were breezed through the cracked wall and window.

Ugh...! cursed sasuke groaned, and with his sharp claw, he swung it around diagonally on flying paper, but his leg were immobilize,and one by one, the papers slowly sticks on his leg,his abdomen,his chest, and finally cover his whole body.

I immobilize him as your wish Nagato, do you want me to kill him? Or take him to the our base? Woman said while the numerous paper warping around mid-air, and revealing her soft blue hair, large blue paper flower, she also wore red cloud black cloak

... We will take him to our base along with jinchurruki. konan- but before he could say anything more,there were purplish vapour and liquid leaking out konan's paper, and rapidly melt it up.

Hissssssss...! the unconsciously possessed sasuke, hissing like a snake.

Disgusting... Just like orochimaru. Both konan and nagato said at the same time, which it made konan blush quickly.

let's clean those 'thing' before filthy Konoha's police get in here... orange haired man said,he just put his hand on the ground and shouted.

**kuchiyose no jutsu.**

(And giant rhinoceros summoned with white puff of smoke.)

I... Sasuke stands before the rhinoceros,he mutter something that those two criminal couldn't hear.

Just be gone from here,uchiha he said before he turned around,not even bother to looking at him.

I will... Sasuke muttered again but this a little bit louder.

With loud roar,the gigantic buffalo charged to the sasuke,who simply stare at buffalo, and with taijutsu stance, he also charged to the buffalo,and with lighting speed, their distance of gap drastically closed each other,and sasuke break horn of rhinoceros, grabs it and threw him on the other side of wall, with loud banging noises, the rhinoceros screamed in fear, and hurtled down to the outside of building. (currently they were at 32F of Konoha's hospital.) few seconds later, there were loud thumping sounds on the street with siren from the cars which it parked there, also there were some explosion and with puff of smoke again the rhinoceros were gone,and the street soon become chaos.

. . . But this time I am not going to easy on you- long orange haired man stand as battle stance, weaving his signs, and ready to summon, but he heard some noises downstairs his expression slightly changed as annoyance.

Nagato... We should get away from here along with our jinchurruki. Konan said while she transforming her arms as origami.

Matte. konan I need to bring him down, it won't be take a long... hold the Konoha's officer for a second... He said before he put his palms on the ground,again

**kuchiyose no jutsu!**

This time it revealed another man but he had no hair, also lots of piercing on his face and body, wore black cloak with red cloud on it, he also had ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae.

Asura, kill him. Long haired man said to the bold man, and he nodded, with booster on his feet, he quickly close the gap between him and sasuke, who had no time to react, he hurtled across the hallway, ends up crushing in the wall with immense strength, however thanks for his two gigantic wings,he could protect himself from the impact.

. . . *Smirk* asura path smiled and he stretch his both arms toward sasuke's incapacitated body, and the multiple missile were revealed, and with high boost, it quickly targeted sasuke, and explode directly on his body.

(slowly, his curse mark was released,his wing were disappeared in the air as spiritual matter... as skin returns to normal state, it heals everything on him, then crawl back to where three tomoe is.)

(With blur,shurado appeared above sasuke, and with black rods on both of his hand, attempts to impale through his chest, but pocket knife fled out of no-where, tempt to stabs shurado's head but with linking vision with animal path, who kept eyes on asura path, he simply deflect it and leaped back to where his summoner is.)

... Get away from him! Certain blonde screamed, and confront the two criminal.

. . . But they kept their mouth shut, and flatly stare at the blonde.

Who the fuck you guys are...- the naruto said but before he could continue, he saw his sister were shouldered on stranger.

. . . Naruko is that you...? Naruto said with fear in his voice, panicking.

We do not have any business with you kid,they turned around and when the summoner about to summon something, naruto charged recklessly to long haired one, but when naruto's sea blue eyes matched with nagato's eye, naruto felt great fear and horrific feeling sticks on his mind, and slowly his whole body goes numb, and his vision were whirled.

What is going on with my body..? Whenever I see those eyes It felt some sort of horrific feeling just gluing all over me... Damn it... Naruto thought himself, growl.

Wait... I could sense the kyubi's chakra from you too... 2 kyubi's jinchurruki...? What is going on here...? Well I better take you too... Long haired pain said while he weaving the sign, and summoning a chameleon were summoned, simultaneously, the two men is gone from the sight of naruto's view.

Where the hell- then he felt killing intent behind him, with gulping, he slowly turned around,matching his eyes with **rinnegan** again.

(Suddenly,all naruto could hear is ceaseless ringing of the bells around his ears.)

What is wrong with my body...? The blonde teenager find himself he was stands on the grassland with clear blue sky,and he notice the 6 men stands above him with aureole around their bodies

Where am I...? Naruto muttered, awed how those six mans were look so... glorious.

Kyubi. In order to create peaceful world that I about to create, I need your bijuu power... This is order from the god... Would you willing to sacrifice for the sake of this world...? The orange haired man with spike hair said firmly, extend his arms towards the sky.

Ye-yes my lord... Naruto kneel down before him

Matte- Why the hell I am kneeling before him? Naruto asked himself in his mind. But his body won't listen what he said.

Then slowly, the spiked hair teenager who were a little bit older than naruto came down from the sky, and landed softly few feet away from naruto, on his hand there were black rod that sharp enough to thrust naruto's heart instantly.

Good, I will never forget your face I swore on my name... The teenager with piercing on his face said with majestic tone on his voice, extending his left arm toward naruto.

**Banshō Ten'in.**

And with unknown invisible force draw naruto towards the teenager who holding black rod on the right hands, and stand as battle stance, ready to pierce through his heart.

No...no...no..no...no...! I don't wanna die like this...! Dad...! Mom...! Hinata chan...! Naruto screamed inside of his mind,shutting his eyes tightly to waiting for the pain that rod thrusting his heart fading away quickly.

But instead he felt somebody grasp on his waist, he opened his eyes instantly, he saw his dad fled out of nowhere, and spanned around mid-air and landed softly.

(Minato now wore black sleeveless jacket,underneath he wore black shirt on the top,white and red flames printed on his coat, on his back it said 'CAPTAIN OF KONOHA HRT' and his wore black ninja pants with **M18** yellow smoke bomb that hung around his coat and shoes were dark blue coloured almost dark as black.)

Naruto. get out of here right six mans... possessed tremendous power that even I couldn't defeat them very easily. Now! Run! Minato shouted while he holding his kunai with thunder god formation on his right hand and **M1911A1** with wind style bullet.

Dad... I never know that you could use ninjutsu...? Naruto stare at him with shock, and he could see the person with summoning technique were lying down on the ground.

Naruto... Sorry it's a long story... But first get out of here with your sister and sasuke... sprint as fast you can,naruto the jiraiya sensei will be on down stairs! Go! minato handed her beautiful daughter to his son,said before he charged to six paths of pain.

Be careful dad! I will never ever forgive you if you got... killed by those bastards! Naruto shouted back while he pick up sasuke on his shoulder,holding his sister on his arm as bridal style,sprint away from six paths of pains.

You are not getting away..! kyubi! Deva path said with rage but controlled on his voice, while naraka path summon king hell to revive the incapacitated animal path.

**Banshō Ten'in...!**

And invisible magnetic force pulled naruto to deva path's side, however before naruto could get close to deva, minato threw his one of teleport kunai at minato and asura,use his missile to deflect it and explode on it to destroy it.

How could he- but before minato could react, preta paths shows behind him,slips black rod out of his cloak,and clash with minato's kunai, he kicked him in the guts and with back flipped as 180 degree, and cross axe kicking human path, tangle his legs on their faces, and swirl them around with enhanced strength of his leg, again spanning quickly around mid-air, threw his two teleport kunai at animal path, he simply deflect with black rod however the moment the kunai dropped on struck on the ground, minato flashed on the wall,holding chakras under his feet,aiming for animal path's head and shoot his gun with wind style style bullet,but due to linking vision with nakara's path, he effortlessly dodged and pull out white desert eagle on his cloak and shoot it with fire style bullet,however minato smirked, and animal path slightly frowned,and threw his guns on mid-air,weaving the signs for summoning the animal's, however before he could weave signs, minato flashed above him with thunder god kunai,snatched desert eagle and shoot on the animal path's head, and animal path barely made in time to dodge it, and back flipping himself to retreat,put some few distance between minato.

. . . (Then there were uncomfortable silence filled the air... Murderous tension glued all over the minato's body and pain's body.)

Impressive,we never thought there were Konoha's yellow flash get in our way...But you must be eliminated in order to create peaceful world..Deva path said while slowly walk towards minato.

Who the hell are you and why are you after our children...! Minato, now glaring at deva path, aiming on his head with his **M1911A1**.

Do you think those mere gun could harm me..? well if you thought you could win against us,you are totally wrong... We are gods... We are six paths of pain... the descendent of sage of six paths... and you, Konoha of yellow flash, could not stand against us... deva path said majestically.

Well... we will see about that, rinnegan wielder..! minato said while he leaped towards deva, and shooting all of remaining bullets, and reloading normal bullet with super sonic speed,deva simply using his repulsive force to deflect them all, but the flying thunder god kunai was right in front of his eyes, and deva path, surprised and quickly bend aside to dodge,but minato appeared beside him instantly but deva path simply side-kicked him on the side, knocking him on the wall while asura path, using his chainsaw blade coming out of his back and stabs minato's gut.

We managed to kill him- deva path said emotionless, but soon minato,who pierced by asura's chain blade become blur,and reappeared behind deva path,but deva span around and caught blonde's wrist, and twisted,knocking him the ground, put his foot on the back of minato's.

That was nice trick... but I told you before, we are SIX PATHS OF PAIN. We are won't be able to defeat us... I've trained,trained,trained,trained,trained again in order to defeat you minato namikaze...! Deva shouted with bristle,widening his eyes,and minato helplessly chocked in the mid-air by deva's manipulation gravity ability.

*Kuk...!* *Ugh...!* What... What are you talking about...?! I never met you before...! Minato chocked, barely asked question.

Ah... I guess you never realize my voice? huh...? Well never mind... Allow me to finish your pathetic life.. Deva glare at him with determination.

Human... extract this pathetic trash's soul... And through your ability, we could find some useful information about fire nation's military system... Naraka,summon your king of hell to hide his body... Deva ordered emotionlessly.

Who...who is this guy... Ugh... No matter how hard I resist, i can't break this out...! This is really bad...! Minato sweat-dropping,as human path slowly walk towards him while nakara path summon king of hell, minato felt shiver running through his spines, his heart rate fastened.

. . . Naruto! At the moment human path touched minato's chest,attempt to yank out of his soul,the numerous needle-like hair were raining down on the human's path and rest of six paths of pain, but with deva path's shinra tensei, the needle were deflected and struck on the ground, all of six paths could jumped back into darkness,and all of six men stare blankly at white haired sanin.

... Those eye... Nagato... What happens to you... I thought you were dead... Along with konan and yahiko... Frog sanin asked seriously/in pleading tone.

. . . once I was ignorant child who don't even know about the pain... But I finally find the true meaning of pain and suffering... and I am about to create peaceful world... Jiraiya sensei... If you are willing to get in our way, we have no choice but to dispose you... Deva path said before they all slipped their black rod out of their cloak, but when they about to charge to jiraiya, konan appeared in front of them, extend her arms to block six paths way.

Konan? Deva path widened his eyes,growled.

Sorry... But I just got report that T And D managed to capture sanbi... We should go back to our base... Nagato... She said emotionlessly.

. . . We are going back. deva path said with sigh.

Then konan turned around without saying any word, walk beside deva path,and slowly she disappeared as numerous origami.

jotto matte..! Konan! Nagato! What happened to yahiko...! Jiraiya sprint towards deva path without cautious that they were holding black rod on their hand.

*Stab*

...?! Jiraiya,now stabbed into one of black rod from the deva path on his left leg,and he screamed in pain, fell on his leg and lying down helplessly.

The one who known as yahiko... Now is dead... And the only thing left in this body is... PAIN... deva path said before he disappeared with blur.

... Sensei! minato flashed beside injured toad senin, who still groaning from the where pain stabbed.

You... You risked your life.. Why... Why did you risk your life for that dangerous men? And what happened to our children and that uchiha boy? Minato asked while his face formed frown.

*Huff* *huff* your children... Your children... Are... Safe... Along with... That uchiha...boy... And... *Ugh*... The reason why I risked my life... Jiraiya felt his wounds were kept throbbing.

Sensei... Please don't speak anymore... Let me pull this out...! I know this will hurt... Minato said while he grope jiraiya's bag, pull out first aid kit with white bandage and HRT captain picked up some brick,put it under the jiraiya's wounded leg,make it slightly higher to his head and he cover jiraiya body with his coat to warm him up the moment he grab black rod, he could feel the power of rinnegan and nagato's stare on his mind, and minato barely resisted being controlled by nagato's chakra, and all of his strength, he pull it out, and quickly wrapped the wound to prevent blood gushing out of his wound with clean,white bandage, pressure the wound area for 20 minute,so the blood could not leaking out of his wound,and while his one hand pressuring the wound, the other groping the jiraiya's bag to find the adhesive tape to hold the pressure down with his hand, he ripped part of his shirt and wrapped around the wound, and he used mystical palm technique to healing/suppress the pain.

Just hang in there sensei...! Minato shouted.

Sorry we are late...! medical-nin shouted,sprint towards where jiraiya and minato is with many police ninja officer rush through in the building, looking for any evidence.

Thank god... We are safe... Minato said with relief...

A.N: sorry for late update... School works just kept me busy all the time (」ﾟヘﾟ)」


End file.
